Dance My Hime
by dreamgirl108
Summary: She had always loved to dance, ever since she first saw someone do it,her mom was there with her every step of the way. Now who walks with her,her cousin, her friends and him the boy she fell in love with and he who fell in love with her.
1. Then

Dance My Hime

Then

Flashback:

_A little Hinata was watching television with the biggest smile on her face._

_"Hina-chan I'm home." her mother called._

_The little girl tore her eyes from the TV but her smile never left her face as that smile was now for her mommy who had just return. She scrambled off the couch and ran to her mother and gave her a hug before she pointed to the TV with the blinding smile._

_"Mommy! Mommy! I want to be a dancer like the lady on TV." she said._

_Her mother looked at the TV and then back at her daughter who eyes were shining just like her smile._

_"Is that what you want sweetie?" she asked her precious daughter._

_"Yes mommy I want to dance." Hinata said._

_Her mom just smiled at her angel more._

_"Very well Hina-chan. You'll be my little ballerina hime from now on." her mom said picking her daughter up and kissing her cheek._

_Hinata hugged her mom and kept on smiling._

_From that day, Hinata learned to dance and every time her mom called her she said: "Dance my hime." Just to see the joy in her daughters eyes._

End flashback


	2. Now

Now

Neji was at the Konoha Airport on his Friday night waiting on her the girl he hasn't seen in seven years. After her mother died her father moved taking her and her little sister with him and now she alone was coming back to stay with him until she wanted to leave. Her father had wanted her to become heir to the Hyuga Corps but she wanted to dance and seeing what he always saw in her, her mother, he didn't have the heart to crush her dreams and her precious memento of her mother, the reason she dance like she did today even though it wasn't the same as when her mother was alive.

He looked to the door again watching as departed visitors and locals came through but none of them who he was there looking for.

"Neji-niisan?" he heard a faint whisper and he whipped is head in the direction of the sound and he gasped.

There she was standing in front of him, shorter than him yes, she was 5'3", 160 cm but she was beautiful, her long indigo hair that fell midway down her back, her bangs covered her lavender tainted eyes that made her more unique the strands at each side of her bang that grew longer due to her hair growth that frames her face, her small cute little nose and her small pink lips. Hinata had developed fine over the years she had the body of a full grown matured woman curves in all the right places and sizeable breast to match. Her purple tank top, black Levis skinny jeans and purple and black high-cuts from Roxy did nothing to hide her hourglass shape, her black zipped up sweater was tied around her waist.

"Hinata-chan?" Neji asked.

Hinata blushed and Neji knew from then that the girl in front of him was indeed his cousin. He rushed over to her and hugged her and her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his frame.

"I've missed you." he whispered into her hair.

"I've miss you too." she whispered.

He took her purple suitcase, her black Fox backpack she could manage and they made their way to his red Lamborghini Aventador, he placed her luggage in the trunk before they both got into the car and drove home. Hinata kept on looking outside the window at the sites they pass, it was different from how she remembered.

"It's alot different." she whispered.

"Yeah. Well you'll be getting used to it soon." he told her taking a side glance to see what she was doing.

Neji smirked she looked like a little girl just seeing a big city for the first time, he really did miss her. When they got to his house, Hinata looked at it and gasps it was big something like the one her dad had, but this one was painted in light brown, it was something it was one story at the front of the house but coming to where the Ktchen and back rooms of the lower part seemed to have and extra story there, the garden was covered with roses, carnations, daisies, poppies, sunflowers and so much more, Hinata was sure to find a pool in the back and she just couldn't wait to get inside and see how it looked.

"Let's go." Neji said as he parked right in front of his house.

Hinata nodded and got her bag and got out and walked up the steps to wait on her cousin. Inside Hinata couldn't believe how clean it was, the outside of the house was brown but inside it was snowy white, not a spot on the walls, the tiles didn't even have a skid mark, the paintings on the wall made Hinata smile she liked seeing painting with so much color and meaning behind them even if it was so simple, the living room was white, the large flat plasma screen TV called out to her, the couches were also spotless and looked awfully comfy, the curtains were blue the carpet white and fluffy. On her way to the kitchen they seemed to be alot of rooms down there, Neji had a games room, a music room with each of her favorite instruments inside she had to contol herself not to go to the piano and play at least one song but the finall made it to the kitchen. It was clean just like the rest of the house, her cousin was always a neat freak everything had to be perfect and nothing had to look spotless, the breakfast table made of glass was in the centre, the stove off to the left and was right next to the stove, the toaster oven was on the white counter just not to far away from them, the glass cubboards just above the counter held the plates and bowls the dish rack with the just wash plates and utensils and the other utensils in the utensil holder just next to the sink wich was by the window.

" You can tour the house later. Let's get you to your room." Neji said taking her bags upstairs with Hinata close behind.

When he opened the door to her room Hinata wasn't expecting to see her room looking like how it was, Neji had her room painted in lavender, white were her window drapes and her carpet, her bed was covered with a lavender bed set and pillows were all over the super king sized bed, her closet, and drawers were marbled wth a large mirror inbetween the closet door and on one of her drawers. Hinata skipped her way to the bathroom and was blinded with an all white marbled tile bathroom but she didn't seemed to mind.

"Like it." Neji asked her.

"Yes. I do." she said.

"Good. Get unpacking, then we can find something to do for the night.' Neji said before he closed the door and left her to her room.

Downstairs Neji was about to fix himself something to eat when the doorbell rang, he grumbled something but answered the door anyway as soon as he did, he regretted it.

"Neji Hyuga it's Friday night and you're home in your house!" a girl with long blond hair that she wore in a ponytail and blue eyes screamed.

"Keep it down will ya." he said to the girl.

He stepped aside to let them enter and they all filed into the kitchen, three girls and eleven boys and most of them started to harass Neji about going out while he tried to get them to either quiet down or shut up.

Hinata was nearly done unpacking her things when her stomach growled, she blush lightly.

"I wonder if niisan has anything to eat." she thought aloud to herself before she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Neji friends were still trying to get him out of his house when the quieter ones just stood by and watched but all that changed when Hinata walked in and everyone turned to face her.

_Damn...She's fine!_ All the boys thought at the same time as they stared at her from top to bottom_._

Even Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Shikamaru and Sai couldn't stop staring. Hinata just stood there with shock written all over her face as everyone stared at her, she could feel her cheeks burning up but as she opened her mouth to speak the blond from before beat her to it.

"Hey who are you? How old are you? What are you doing here? How do you know Neji? What is he to you? And-" the girl was caught off by Neji as Hinata tried to answer at least one of her questions but nothing came out.

"Ino stop bombarding her with questions! Her name is Hinata, she's my cousin, we've know each other since we were little, she's sixteen, she going to live with me until she goes to college and she going to school with us starting Monday. Does that answer all you're questions." he asked the blond named Ino.

Everyone just stared at Neji and then at Ino and Hinata.

"Yeah. Pretty much." she said before she skipped back over to the other leaving Hinata there dumbfounded.

Neji sighed again and thought he better be down with the introductions now.

"Guys this is Hinata my cousin and Hinata these are my friends, Ino, Temari, TenTen, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai and Kankuro." Neji said.

"Hi." most of them greeted. Only two replied "Hn."

"H-hi." Hinata stuttered.

She only did that when she was nervous, embarrassed or meeting new people which means she shy.

"Since there's a carnival in town how about we go and see it, it's early anyways not even seven and it doen't close until midnight." Ino said.

Neji looked over to his cousin.

"You wanna go Hina-Chan?" he asked her.

"Ok." she answered.

"Great!" Ino shouted.

"B-but can I eat first?" she asked a little embarrassed which caused her to stutter again.

"Sure." Neji said.

Hinata smiled and the other moved for out of the fridgeway so she could find something to eat. She opened the fridge door and started looking for the one thing she was craving right now but when she didn't see it and now she was on her all fours she shook her head.

"Whatever you are looking for Hinata-chan you're not going to find." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Neji like has no sweet things at all." Ino said.

Hinata got up and opened the top and smiled and before her eyes was a big bucket of Cookies and Cream ice-cream in front of her.

"Since when does Neji has ice-cream?" TenTen asked.

"Since his little cousin came to town." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Tch. Whatever." Neji said annoyed but he knew that wasn't what Hinata was looking for at the moment.

"Niisan where is it?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"You have to the move the Cookies and Cream first." Neji said.

He could see the pout on her face and he chuckle before she turned around to do exactly what he said. She giggled lightly when she found a cherry icypop and popped it in her pop ad neatly tossed the wrapper in the trash can before she turned back to everyone as she took a lick of her icypop.

"Think that can last you until we get to our destination?" Neji asked.

Hinata just shrugged and walked up beside him.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked as everyone looked at them.

"Yeah." they answered coming out of shock.

The nicest any of them have every seen Neji was when he helped TenTen when she fell down they knew that both of them had a crush on each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Ok when she came in the kitchen the look on her face was cute and she was way hot not that I'll admit it to her or anyone. When Ino started to ask her questions and she tried to at least answer one of them she was amusing, when we were introduce and she said Hi with that stuttered it was cute, I could see she was embarrassed and nervous. When she turned around to ask Neji where her icypop was she looked like a little kid all innocent and when she pouted I wanted to chuckle, when she smiled, my heart stopped and as she turned around and gave a lick of her ice-cream looking all innocent, I swear my eyes would have rolled back into my head. But this was just first sight, soon she maybe one of my annoying fangirls calling out Sasuke-kun whenever she saw me by the end of tonight if I'm lucky. Now we were leaving and Hinata got into the car with Neji even though Ino, Temari and TenTen tried to get Neji let her ride with them but Neji said he wasn't leaving her with them to kill her and I couldn't blame him, those girls drove crazy sometimes like they had to road sense. Neji pulled her into the car with him, her eyes looking slightly confused,smirked to myself as Ienter my car a black Nissan Skyline with the dope, the lazy bum, fatass and dogboy. Shino, Sai Gaara and Kankuro came in Gaara red 2003 Mustang Corba and drove off after Neji and Ino's purple Nissan Mirca with TenTen sitting on the hood.

"Hey Teme the guys are going on ahead." Naruto said from beside me.

"Shut up dobe." I said with an emotionless tone before I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

When everyone had reached the carnival they made their way to the entrance and once inside they were discussing what they were going to do.

"Let's spilt up. There are fourteen of us, all of us in pne place will be too crowed." Ino argued.

"Fine." a defeated Neji gave in. "But-"

He was cut off my Ino.

"Great Hina-chan you're coming with me, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino." she said. "You guys can figure out the rest."

And before Neji could say anything Ino had Hinata dragged away from him. He was about to go after them when Shikamaru held him back.

"Let it go. You'll have to have superpowers to find those two now." he said bored as always.

Neji sighed.

"But if anythings happens to her Ino better run for her life." he said dead serious.

The others mentally prayed for Ino's sake.

Ino was dragging Hinata to every stall she could find and didn't even stand long enough for Hinata to get a good look before they were off again and now they were walking around in no particular destination.

"Ino-chan where are we going?" Hinata asked praying the girl didn't get them lost because Neji will have her head.

They had three boys lagging behind them bored pretty quickly because they weren't doing anything fun.

"We're almost there Hinata. Just keep walking." Ino said.

"You're already dragging her." Naruto acknowledged.

Just then Hinata saw the ferris wheel and she stopped in her racks.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong." Ino asked as she was pulled to a stop.

"I want to ride that." Hinata said pointing at the ferris wheel.

"But Hinata we were going to-" Ino was cut off my Sasuke.

"You dragged her and us all over the place going to places you wanted to show Hinata and didn't even spend two minutes. She just wants to go on the damn ferris wheel is that so much to ask." Sasuke said.

Ino sighed arguing with the Uchiha would only lead to the other getting beat.

"Fine. Hinata let's go." she said pulling Hinata now to the ferris wheel.

They had reached the top of the line and were now getting ready to go on the ride when Shino stepped out.

"You guys go." he said.

"Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Not really in the mood." Shino said with a shrug.

"Hey cutie are you getting on or what." the man asked Hinata.

Hinata blushed red and her eyes fell to the ground before she answered.

"Y-yes." she said as she stepped on only to be seated next to Sasuke.

Hinata only looked up from the ground when they started to move, and then her eyes were fascinated by the sight of everything that was in her view. The ferris wheel stop when they were in the middle of the air and Hinata gasps in awe, so beautiful was everything that she saw. She saw all the stands, all the lights around the city in the carnival the games and how the people looked like ants from where she was sitting, she loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I looked across to her when I heard her gave a small giggle, her face seemed to glow in the moonlight, her eys shined, her lips gave a gentil smile and the wind blew her hair, she looked like an angel. She seemed to be enjoying how everything look from her point of view, she seemed happy, like a little child but guess that was in her nature. TI looked in front of me for a moment the two blonds were a seat in front of us and I was glad, I could see them bickering from here and knowing how loud they were, I was gald it wasn't be who was being annoyed. I heard Hinata giggle again and I looked back at her facing her, her head tilted to the side as if knowing she was being watched before she turned to face me our eyes boring into each other.

Her lavender tainted eyes had the look of curicosity in them as she stared at me, I just looked at her with interest, she was different from the other girls she wasn't clingy and she was quiet, she was...comfortable to be around. As if she just figured out she was staring at me she blushed a deep shade of red before turning her gaze to look back down at the carnival.

"You're different." I say to her.

She stares at me again her blush still present.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she asked flustered.

"You're not a fangirl." I state.

"Oh." she says before turning her attention back to the grounds.

She was waiting for me to say something else, she wasn't pushy either.

"We could be friends." I tell her.

She looks at me again.

"Friends?" she says the word without a stutter.

"Yeah." I comment.

I see her swallow, I don't know what's going on but I think she's finding it hard to get words out which is kind of amusing and a smik found itself onto my lips.

"O-okay. Friends." she says.

My smirk stays and I keep on looking at her.

"Good." I say before I turned my head around, the ferris wheel started to move again.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Hinata giggled once more before she felt as if someone was watching her and she turned to face Sasuke. Their eyes looked and she stared at him just taking him in as she saw him, his onxy eyes that stared at her with interest, his hair that was jet black with a hint of blue in there that was spiked up at the end which made it look like a duck's butt his fringes that framed the sides of his face, his nose and his lips, he was quite handsome and dare she say hot. As if figuring out what she was thinking about her face heated up and she broke the gaze between them and watched the people down below move around.

"You're different." Sasuke says and she turns to face him once more still blushing from her thoughts.

"W-what do you m-mean?" she asked.

"You're not a fangirl." he states.

Hinata took that into consideration, he was goodlooking but she didn't just fall for looks like any other girl, Hinata likes to get to know the person better, but maybe other girl react to him differently so she guess he thought she'd do the same.

"Oh." she said after thinking.

She turned her head back around to watch the people knowing he wanted to say something else but wasn't going to push she wasn't like that.

"We could be friends." he says.

Hinata looks at him again and manage not to stutter.

"Friends?"

"Yeah." he confirms.

Hinata swallows hard as she tried to get her words right so she wouldn't trip all over them and Sasuke smirks which make her go light for a second before she answered.

"O-okay. Friends." she says.

His smirk stays.

"Good." he says before he turns back to face front and the ferris wheel starts to move.

* * *

><p>"Anyone up for the haunted house?" Sai asked.<p>

"Sure it can't hurt." TenTen said finishing off her popcorn.

Kiba had took the last bite of his corndog and had thrown it in the trash can. They walked off to the haunted house chatting and watching as the little ones play around with the elders calling them.

* * *

><p>The ferris wheel final stops again this time for the passengers to get off and a new set to board, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto find Shino leaning against a pole with his hands stuffed in his pockets waiting on them.<p>

"Can we get something to eat I'm hungry." Naruto says.

Ino sighs.

"Let's go." she says and all of them go over to the food stands.

"Hina wants some cotton candy?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head, cotton candy was too sweet even for her, so she settle for a corndog and cup of juice. Naruto on the other hand stuffed his face with everything insight. Sasuke and Shino had dumplins and Ino just had her cotton candy.

"So you guys want to check out the haunted house before we go?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." the other said but Hinata shook her head.

"Aww c'mon Hina-chan it's just a bunch of guys in costumes." Naruto urged her.

Hinata still shook her head. Sasuke sighed.

"You can hold onto me if you life." he said to her.

"Yeah Hina, hold on to Sasuke and let's go." Ino said.

"Okay." Hinata breathed.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted with his fist pumped in the air.

They walked into the haunted house, Hinata gripping onto Sasuke shirt tightly as she heard the squeaky noises and laughing sounds coming from all over the place. Sasuke could have rolled his eyes, a big girl like her and she's afraid of a haunted house but she was cute either way. He liked it how her grip tightened everytime she heard a sound she didn't like, if it was any other girl he would have been annoyed and tried to throw them off. They walked into a room were there was a piano being played but no one could be seen, until he popped up right in front them and Hinata let out a high pithed scream.

"C-can we G-g-go now?" she asked now hiding behind Sasuke.

"No Hinata we're going through to the very end." Ino stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

Hinata sighed but kept a close grip on Sasuke shirt so she'd know she not alone. But that all changed when Hinata let go of Sasuke shirt to tie her laces but when she got back up she didn't see any of them.

"I-Ino-chan, Shino-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." she called but she didn't get any answer and now she was frighten as hell to be in the huanted house.

"T-t-t-this i-i-isn't funny!" she called out.

The hair on the back of her neck started to stick up when she felt someone close behind her and she could feel their breath on her neck but she didn't turn around she was too scared out of her wits to do anything.

"Boo!" the person said.

And Hinata screamed so hard that she ran into the arms of someone strong and she heard laughing behind her. When she looked good enough, she spotted Kiba who was laughing, Neji who was being held back by TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Lee and Sai. Then when she looked up she saw Sasuke holding onto her tightly staring at Kiba before he looked down at her and she blush before she peeped over his shoulder to see Naruto, Ino and Shino looking at Kiba also.

"Hinata-chan you ok?" TenTen asked.

"Of course she's not ok! Kiba just scared the hell out of her!" Neji shouted.

"We can deal with this once we get outside." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

Everyone nodded and Hinata was the first to be outside and with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that Hinata, it was just so tempting to tease you." Kiba said with a wolfy grin.

Hinaya blushed.

"It's ok Kiba-kun." she said.

"Can we leave this place now?" Neji said.

"Anybody else wants to go home except for Neji?" Ino asked.

Most of the boys put up their hands even TenTen and Temari did and Ino's eye twitched. Hinata giggled at her.

"It's not funny Hina-chan." Ino whined.

"Let's go." Temari said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Hinata had fallen asleep on the ride home, and I was now carrying her to her bedroom since Neji begged me too because he had something he needed to do at the time, he had said that her bedroom was right on the other side of his just a door down and I had found it, when I opened the door I didn't expect to see it painted lavender, Neji liked the inside of his house all white but guess somethings you'll do for a love one. She snuggled further into me she looked so adorable doing it and she was doing it since she was in my arms on the front porch when I tightened my grip on her coming up the stairs and now in her room. I placed her gently on her bed and took off her shoes and sweater, I'll leave her in her own clothes before anyone thought I'd do something to her, I tucked her in and left to go and leave with the others. But not before giving her one last look.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata<strong>

I woke up the next in the same clothes I arrived in last night, I remember going to sleep in niisan's car but after that everything is blank, I sat up in bed and looked around it was propably around nine o'clock since the sun was up a little too high and if Neji-niisan hasn't come to get me yet, it is either he's still sleeping or didn't want to wake me up. I heard my stomach growl and I knew it was breakfast time, so I scooted out of bed and walked out of my room to the kitchen to made some blueberry pancakes with orange at the side. When I got down there niisan wasn't there either but nothng looked untouched and nothing wasn't even wet so he was probably still sleeping.

_I'll wake him up later. _I thought to myself before I started to find the ingredients to my breakfast plan.

I had cracked the eggs, mixed the flour and milk and placed the blue berries into the mixture before pouring them onto the frying pan and wait occasionally turning them and making them big and fluffy. After all of it was done and I made the orange slices and tea for Niisan, I carried a tray up to his room and eased open the door to find him sleeping. I placed the tray on the drawer next to his bed and gently shook him to wake him up.

"Niisan." I called.

He groaned slightly before opening his eyes to look at me and smile.

"Morning Neji-niisan." I greeted him.

"Morning Hinata-chan." he greeted back a he sat up in bed.

I place the tray of food in front of him.

"Breakfast in bed." I told him.

I turned to leave but look back at him and smile again as he watched me.

"But just for today." I said before I closed the door and headed back down to eat my own breakfast.

I was about to put piece of the pancake in my mouth when I heard the doorbell rang, being me I got up to go answer it. When I opened the door I saw niisan's friends and gave them a questionable glance.

"We're normally here earlier." TenTen said before I moved aside to let them in.

"Hmmm. What's smells so good." Naruto said his mouth slightly watering.

"Pancakes." I said before I went back into the kitchen.

The girls followed me into the kitchen while the boys were in the living room watching some sports chanel.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

After Hinata had finish eat and Neji had brought his things down to be washed before he headed of to the living room with the guys, the girls stayed inside the kitchen talking.

"So Hina were did you go to school before you came here?" Ino asked sitting at the table.

"I was home schooled until I was eleven then I went to Ballet school." Hinata said softly.

"Oh so you're a ballerina." TenTen cooed.

Hinata just nodded her head before she turned of the pipe and sat at the table with the other girls.

"So when are you guys going to tell Hina-chan to get ready for the mall." a certain blond screamed from by the entrance.

Hinata looked over to the girls.

"Get ready for what?" she asked.

"We're going to the mall whcih means you too." Temari said.

"Yeah we're going to go by so much clothes plus get to see some really cute boys and maybe find some really hot bikinis to wear to the beach or when we have swimming." Ino said her eyes twinkling.

"Ino I'm pretty sure they'll still make us wear the school swimsuits because of Jiraiya." TenTen said.

"Jiraiya?" Hinata asked.

"He the number one pervert in the whole school and to make it worse he is one of our gym teaches and he also teaches Health." Sasuke said coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know why Tsunade soesn't fire him." Shikamaru stated coming after sasuke and all the other boys followed.

"Maybe because he's also vice principal." Kiba said going into the fridge.

"Yeah I don't know he manage to peep at us and still look over the school." Ino said.

Some of the boys were sitting down and some were standing all over the kitchen.

"So Hinata are you going to wear for me today?" Kiba teased.

Hinata turned bright red and looked away from him only to stare at Sasuke who was leaning against the sink staring at them with bored us before they flashed to her and she quickly diverted them to the table.

Kiba chuckled while Sasuke smirked.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting ready, you're the reason we're still here." Shino said softly.

Hinata finally looked up and quickly departed followed by Neji.

Inside Hinata bedroom she took a quick shower and washed her hair before she came out and started to search her suitcase for clothes.

"HINATA-CHAN!" a blond burst Hinata's bedroom door.

Hinata looked up from her suitcase to see his eyes on her, her face turned redder then that of a tomato before she screamed and gripped her towel tighter.

"Ahh sorry." Naruto stammered as he shut her door as soon as Hinata's shoe came flying at his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto let out a breath he was holding in and looked up to see everyone staring at him.<p>

"That's what you get for gong into a girls room unannounced." Ino said shaking her head and pushing past Naruto.

She knocked on the door.

"Y-y-yes?" Hinata asked softly.

"Hina it's me Ino. Can I come in?" Ino asked.

"Um...s-sure." she whispered.

Ino opened the door slightly and poked her head in to see Hinata sitting on her bed with clothes in her hands and her hair dripping wet.

"We can dry your hair for you." she suggested.

Hinata just nods her head and signal for the other girls to come in.

When they were out of sight the boys stared at Naruto.

"Be glad Neji didn't see you." Sai said.

"Hehe." was Naruto intelligent answer as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

* * *

><p>You could hear the blow dryer as it was being whipped around Hinata's hair, before it was brushed, comed and greased so it shine more that natural.<p>

"Wow Hinata you're hair is really silky." Ino said.

"And so soft unlike mine." Temari joined in.

"Not to forget long." TenTen commented too.

Hinata giggled.

"Thanks." Hinata whispered.

"So what are you wearing?" Ino asked.

Hinata turned away from her mirror and pointed to the clothes on her bed. The other girls examined them before they gave their approval.

"Ok Hina, these are cool to wear." Ino said.

It was a simple blue vest with a black midwaist jacket to put over it a Levis cupri pants and blue socks to go with her blue and black Air high-cuts. She was wearing her hair down and had her lips slightly coated with starwberry flavored lipgloss.

* * *

><p>"The girls are sure taking their time." Kiba said.<p>

"Hold your horses we're ready to go." Ino said a bit irritated.

When they boys saw the girls they got up.

"Finally you girls take to long." naruto said.

"The key word there is "girls" Naruto." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Tch. Can we go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah Yeah." TenTen said.

Everyone left Neji's hose the girls winning this time to get Hinata to sit with them, and Neji gave her a regretful look before he got into his car.

* * *

><p>At the mall it was like at the carnival everyone were in groups again.<p>

"No way Ino you had Hinata all night yesterday if her to us now." TenTen argued as she pulled Hinata towards her.

"Nuh uh, all we did was look at stuff. Knowing you you'll put her in some boy clothes." Ino said.

"I can dress girly." TenTen argued.

Hinata manage to get her arms free of the two girls and stuck off into one of the stores followed by someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

She was being pulled to and fro in the directions of two girls, I felt kind of bad for her she's was going to have one heck of a day and Ino, TenTen or Temari never went home with less than fifteen bags and believe me, I know. Heck all the guys know how they get when they come to the mall. I saw her get away from their grips and sneaked of into one of the stores on her right, I smirked and followed her in, the others to engross with what was going on with TenTen and Ino the didn't even notice us.

Inside she was just looking at the things around her twirling on her sneakers like a ballerina would do, hmm I wonder if took classes but fom the way she was moving I guess she did.

"Hey." I greeted.

She stopped and looked at me before she smile a small one but it still would make your heart stop mesmerized in her eyes I just stared at her.

"Hey." she answered back no stutter.

I smirked, she blushed.

"What?" she asked softly barely audible to my ears but because we were so close I heard.

"No stutter." I state.

She blush even more and slightly looks away.

"I'm comfortable with you now." she says.

I look back outside and see the others looking around for us.

"We better get going before your cousin and everyone else catches heart attacks." I say.

Hinata giggles besides me that soft soothing sound and we walk back to the rest.

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys?" Gaara asked in that monotone of his.<p>

"I was in the store looking around." Hinata says looking down at the ground.

"Well Hina-chan we decided that all of us are going to go together, while some of the boys check out the games stores and that kind of stuff." Ino said.

Hinata looked up but she couldn't say anything because she was dragged off with the girls and three boys lurking behind because they wanted to see how things would turn out with poor Hinata.

The looks on Hinata's face were priceless as they entered some stores, they went into everyone the girls could think of, from nails, to hair, to make-up and clothes, lots and lots of clothes.

"Hin! try this on." Ino said shoving a piece of material into the girl's hands. Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba all stood there smirking at her as she was pushed into the dressing room with a an not budging Ino guarding it.

"I-I-I-Ino I'm not w-wearing t-this." Hinata squeaked.

"Yes you are and I'm not letting you out until you put it on." Ino stated.

Hinata sighed she had lost the fight so she could as well do as she was told. As she took off all her clothes and replaced them with a black strapless bikini top and a lacy bottom she took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Ok." she said.

Ino smiled as she opened the door to see how Hinata looked.

"Oh my God!" all the girls said as they aw Hinata's body.

Hinata face turned red and she had this shy smile on her lips as her eyes met the boy's and then found their way to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara<strong>

She looked so damn hot.

* * *

><p>Ino squealed.<p>

"Ok now try on these ones." she said shoving more swimsuits into the girl's hand before closing the door once more.

By the time Hinata had gotten back home she was tired and really wanted her bed, she had more then twenty shopping bags which Neji and Sasuke helped her carried courtesy of the two blonds and brunette Ino, Temari and TenTen. Once everything was in her room Hinata sighed and layed down she was going to take a long nap, besides she had school the next day, and being the shy new girl was not going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>CRY FOR HELP: PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY SO I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


	3. School

School

Hinata woke up earlier then normal because of her beloved niisan shaking her.

"Hina-cha. Time to get up." he says.

Hinata grumbled something underneath her breath but sat up anyways rubbing her eyes like a cat. Hinata pouted and her cousin smirked.

"It's not funny niisan, I was having a good dream." she said.

Neji chuckled at her childish behaviour but said nothing.

"No one likes their first day at a new school anyway." Hinata grumbled as she got off the bed landing on her tippytoes before walking into her bathroom.

"There is only one first day Hinata." he called after her.

Hinata returned to the door momentarily and pouted.

"It's the day I get all the unwanted attention." she mumbled.

"It's just one day." Neji says.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one meeting a whole bunch of new people." Hinata said before she finally closed the door of her bathroom and went to take a hot shower.

Hinata just stood in the shower letting the water ran along her curvy body, listening to the pitter patter sounds that the water made. She had finish soaping her skin and washing off and was just in there to stall any little time she had left, finally after taking a deep breath she willed herself out of the shower turning of the pipe as she went and wrapped a fluffly pink towel around her body, brushing her teeth and made her way to her bedroom to get ready.

Hinata got dressed her Konoha Academy uniform was simple, just a normal white short sleeve blouse with cuffs, the school's crest on the left side exactly on her breast, her black tie, with a black pleated skirt that was to short even for the ballerina, knee-high white socks and she bend the rules a little with her personal touch of wearing her all black Fox high-cuts. She left her hair down liking it that was never liking when her hair was in a bun even for her dance recitals, she was the only ballerina with her hair down. She decided she would put on her lipsgloss after she had finish eat her breakfast, she took her backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Neji looked up from his cereal when he saw Hinata came in with her bag over her shoulders and seated herself at the table. There was already a bowl there for her with a spoon and the glass of orange juice neatly poured with the cornflakes and milk not to far from it. Hinata decided better to eat the cereal than make some long breakfast that would die out even before lunch. So she poured herself a good amount of the cereal and took a big mouthful.

"You'll like the school even though some of the teachers can be..." Neji trailed off.

Hinata just shifted her eyes to him.

"Hmm." she asked.

"You weren't even listening." Neji told her.

She blushed slightly before she spoke.

"Are there any electives that I may like?"

Her niisan grinned at her.

"If you mean any dance classes there's one for ballet." he said.

Hinata smiled at him and Neji could see the excitment in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked a little too high for her persona.

"Yes." Neji answered.

Hinata finished her cereal and the two cousins were on their way out of the house and into Neji's car before they headed off to school.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt her breath hitch up inside her throat when Neji rolled into the school and she took sight of what was in front of her, the school was three stories high, the color of brick red before me and on the very top was the school crest with the name Konoha Academy. It surrounded the forecourt and you could see sstairs to clmb up at the ends of each block, the forecourt was full of lawngrass cut short with trees giving shade to some parts, there was, pinic tables and benches could be seen underneath some of the trees or in the open. There were stoned passage ways going all over the forecourt to different parts of the school one leading straight to the front entrance were some students were sitting and talking. Neji had parked his car and was just sitting inside there with Hinata waiting for his cousin to suck it all up and get ready to go in. Hinata took a deep breath as she kept on staring at the school.<p>

"You can't stay in the car all day." Neji tells her.

"I know." Hinata whispered.

"Hina...You're acting like you donn't know no one. The guys go to school here." Neji said.

Hinata sighed.

"Fine. I'm going." Hinata said and opened the door to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

We all waited to see when Neji's car pulled in a lot more then usual and it was all because of Hinata. My day didn't start of so bad if you didn't count the screaming fangirls all over my car this morning two in particular, you could never forget them pink and red. Neji's red Lamborghini Aventador pulled in.

"She's here." Ino shouted as she ran over to the car.

We followed right after but we took our time and walked, when we got close enough both car doors open and the Hyuga cousins stepped out. Ok I've seen girls in their school uniform but Hinata was the best so far. The school blouse stuck to her body showing off her curves, it was unbutton and the top probably due to her…breast size but the tie manage to hide some, wonder why she didn't wear an inside shirt. I smacked myself Neji would kill me if he knew how I was thinking of her. Her skirt seemed to be as short as the other's and even though she's shy she didn't seem to mind the skirt but I know she'll mind boys trying to get a peek of what's under there which will cause them one less eye if their caught by Neji. Her socks same as the others only difference were her shoes, she wore all black high-cuts that went back with her school bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Hinata!" Ino shouted as she leaped onto the girl who almost tumbled over.

"Morning Ino-chan." Hinata managed.

"Let her breathe Ino." TenTen said.

"Oh sorry." Ino said stepping away for the girl with her eyes closed and a sheepish smile on her lips.

"It's ok." Hinata said.

She looked over at everyone else.

"Morning." she greeted in her soft voice.

"Hey." everyone said.

The bell rang.

"We'll see you guys at lunch." Temari said.

"Yeah Hinata forgot you didn't know." Ino started.

"Me Temari, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro and Lee are Seniors." TenTen said.

Hinata just made an "O" with her lips.

"Don't worry Hina-chan we'll show you to the principal's office." Naruto said.

"Yeah because you go there all the time." Kina commented.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto muttered.

Hinata giggled before she walked up to the rest and they headed inside.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door before they heard a loud banging sound from the inside and they all stood straight as if being inspected.<p>

"Come in." a voice grumbled.

The door eased open slightly and a blond poked his head through.

"Baa-chan, the new student is here." Naruto said quite uneasy.

Tsunade head snapped up at once and she seemed more alert than before.

"Let her in." she said.

There was a light shuffling of feet before Hinata was through the door facing the principal.

"Ah. Hinata Hyuga. Right?" the principal asked.

Hinata looked down before she looked back at Tsunade and swallowed o find her voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Hinata said softly.

Tsunade smiled before she stood up and walked over to the shy and nervous girl in front of her, Hinata swore she could her heart beating louder now.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy Hinata and here's your schedule." Tsunade said giving the girl a piece of paper that told her, her classes.

"Thank you." Hinata said turning on her heels to walk out of her office.

She turned after a second when something hit her.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata whispered.

The older woman turned to face the younger girl.

"Yes. What is it?" she asked.

"Is it to late to sign up for the ballet classes." she asked timidly.

Her principal smiled.

"No! Not at all Hinata-chan!" she said.

Hinata smiled and bowed towards her principal before she turned to finally leave the office.

"Tsunade-sama." a woman no older than in her early thirties barged into the room.

"Yes Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

"Well Jiraiya-sama is kind of out." she said slightly embarrassed to have to say it in front of the new student.

Tsunade sighed and began walking towards the Vice principal's door.

"Leave it to me." she said before she looked over her shoulder and Hinata. "Hinata get to class you don't want to be late on your first day now do you?"

Hinata quickly bolted towards the door and was gone in a second.

* * *

><p>"So what classes do you have?" Ino asked.<p>

Hinata handed her the paper and Ino examined it carefully before she screamed. everyone had to cover their ears.

"Ok you have home-room with all of us and Kakashi Hatake is our teacher. Second is Science with Jiraiya and you have that with Kiba and Shino. You have third class English with Yamato-sensi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and me. Gym with all of us again and Gai-sensi. Art with Sai, Choji and me and we have Iruka-sensi teaching us and he is really cool. Maths with Kurenai-sensi, Sasuke and Shikamaru and Social Studies with Naruto, Choji and Sai plus Asuma-sensi." Ino said handing back the paper to Hinata.

"And we better get to class even though Kakashi will be late again." Sasuke said.

As the group of friend walked into homewroom a group of girls were gathered around them all trying to get to Sasuke and all calling out "_Sasuke-kun_" and the leaders of the group a red head and pink head. Sasuke growled and his eyes turned very dark and cold.

"Ugh. Sasuke control your whores please." Ino said, even though she was once a fan of his she got over it and became good friends with the boy.

"Gosh, get leashes or smething for them." Kiba growled as they tried to push their way through to their seats.

But the sea of fangirl won't budge.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with any of you." Sasuke said annoyed and in a cold emotionless voice.

The girls didn't stop screaming they even gave Sasuke the puppy dog eyes but that didn't work on him.

"Everyone to their seats now!" a voice commanded from behind them.

The fangirls stopped screaming and stood still while the group of friends sighed out of relief that they didn't suffocate.

"Yes Kakashi-sensi." they murmered and shuffle back to their desks.

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai and Ino went to their seats leaving Hinata at the front of the class and everyone eyes on her. Hinata looked down not liking how the other girls in the class were looking at her probably because she was so close to their _Sasuke-kun_. Hinata let her eyes roam the classroom, it looked plain, just white walls with a tile floor, posters up with rules and regulations and poems and other things put up, she looked for her friends and saw that they all sat in the back, Ino too. Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Sai and Choji and Shikamaru sat in the very back while Ino sat in front of them in the middle of Sai and Shino, Sauke sat in the back too but he sat at the window.

"Ok class this is Hinata Hyuga, she's the new student and I want all of you to make her feel welcome." he said the students didn't answer and he looked at Hinata. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself Hinata?" he asked.

The said girl shook her head and you could her chuckles from some of the boys in the classroom and some whispering that she's shy and kinda cute too which made Hinata face turn deep red.

"Ok." Kakashi said in a relax tone before he looked over to Sasuke and saw that he didn't have anyone sitting next to him.

"Hinat take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha." he ordered.

Hinata nodded her head and alked over to Sasuke and she could feel all the eyes of the girls in the classroom glaring at her.

"What did I do?" Hianta murmured quietly to herself as she plopped down in the chair next to Sasuke.

"Notthing, their just like that for no good reason." Sasuke whispered to her.

Hinata looks at him and gave a slight pout and Sasuke chuckles at her, her eyes move to her teacher and she stares at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Does he always wear that?" Hinata whispered to herself but it seemed all her friends heard her.

"He always wears the mask no one knows why and no one has ever seen his face before." Naruto said. She shifts her eyes to him for a second and then back at her teacher who eyes were now in a book which she was pretty sure not supposed to be read during class hours.

"Do you do any work in this class?" she asked no one in particular but she heard Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Ino chuckle but Shino, Sai and Shikamaru stayed silent.

"This is why everyone comes to Homeroom Kakashi-sensi doesn't teaches a thing only talks about important stuff and reads his books all day." Kiba said.

Hinata sighed and slumped down on the desk before she felt two pair of eyes watching her and she looked up to see the pink haired girl and the red head still staring daggers into her beautiful pale skin.

"Did I do something?" Hinata asked her friends.

They all turned to see you she was staring at and saw Sakura and Karin staring back, when they met Sasuke eyes they smiles but when he turned away they pouted and started to glare at Hinata again who was still trying to understand what the hell did she do.

"Don't mind Sakura nor Karin. They just want Sasuke and since you're sitting next to him, their offended." Ino said.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be really annoyed.

"There so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Tch." Sasuke said.

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the door, the group of friends stayed where they were not in the mood to be caught in the doorway jam.

"I don't get it, they always say they don't want to come school. Yet they all hurry to their next class." Ino said.

"So stupid." Kiba said.

After everything had died down the group of friends went their separate ways to their classes Hinata tagging along behind Kiba and Shino to her Science class. Entering the classroom and seeing chemical equations up ion the room and body parts of the animals body in the room and some human bodys a full grown woman bpoody on one side of the room and the male verson on the other side, Hinata could see some testubes and beakers on one side of the room with the other instruments that you use in science. The three friends took their seats and waited like the other students for their teacher to come in, like Jiraiya read their mind he came in smiling brightly.

"Morning class." their sensi chimed.

"Morning." the class replied.

Jiraiya searched the classroom looking for one person in particular and when his eyes landed on Hinata he smiled wider if the was even possible.

"Oh no." Kiba mumbled softly easing back in his chair and giving Hinata a worried look.

Ahh Miss Hinata, can you stand please." Jiraiya said.

Everyone turned to look at Hinata for the second time that day and Hinata turned red.

"O-O-Ok." she stuttered as she got up from her seat and stood so everyone could see her, Hinata shifted her eyes to the ground.

Jiraiya kept on smiling, he then turned his gaze away from Hinata back to the class.

"Ok today we'll be learning about the human body, Topic, Females and Hinata-chan here is the perfect example of a lady's body should look." Jiraiya said.

Hinata was now blushing a serious case of red and she would have surely fainted if she didn't picture that she was on stage dancing, she sighed and got herself back together even though her blush seemed to be permanent. She was basically the class puppet for his lesson and she was already embarrassed already for being called to stand because of no one knowing who see way and if Ino, TenTen and Temari words were right he was going to say something very perverted.

"Now Let's begin." Jiraiya said sounding goofy and yet still serious that all the students payed attention.

He turned around and started to write down the main point of the lesson and draw a matured woman's body on the board similar to Hinata's shape and other women he probably spied on, before he turned back around to face the class.

"Today we're going to start the topic with listing the female body parts for producing babies and learning how they work." Jiraiya said.

"PERVERT!" the whole class shouted.

"Sensi you're such a pervert!" A boy called out.

"Yeah and your making the new girl do it too. Shame on you Jiraiya sensi!" one girl scornfully said she sounded more jealous than annoyed.

Jiraiya simply scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Fine." he paused and turned to face Hinata, "you may take your seat Hinata-chan." he said.

"Y-yes sir." she said and quickly sat back down and shrank in her chair.

"Now back to the lesson... inside a womans womb are two ovaries. If their are not fertalize by the mans sperm , they break down which causes your period but if at least on of them is fertalize there is chance that a baby may start to form." Jiraiya said no amusement in his voice even though in his eyes he looked like he was about to cry.

Hinata softly tapped Kiba on the shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"He's always like that?" she asked.

"Everyday. But when you meet Gai-sensi Jiraiya-sensi isn't bad at all." Kiba said.

The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom, Kiba and Shino pointed Hinata to her next class before they left for Maths.

* * *

><p>"Where's Hinata? I hope she didn't get lost." Ino said eyeing the door.<p>

"Ino will you stop worrying she gotta show up sometime." Naruto said.

Ino turned to glare at her fellow blond.

"Shut up Naruto!" she shouted before she turned back to eye the door.

The door open and a head full of blue popped in and looked around for any faces she might know.

"Hina-chan get your ass over here." Ino shouted.

The girl at the door turned red from embarrassmet and walked into the classroom and sat down next to Ino.

"So how was Science." Ino asked and then the boys were all ears.

Hinata tensed up and then shivered and Ino gasped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Body parts, female, me, example." Hinata said.

Everyone just stares at her trying to get the message out of her words until Naruto shouted out.

"That Pervert!"

Everyone in the class started to look at them and Ino gave Naruto a hard whack in the head which made him sit down and hold his head and whimpered.

"Shessh you didn't have to shout it out." Ino grumbled.

Yamato entered the room and all the coversations among friends stopped to look at their teacher.

"You'll read the essay on page 24 and do all the questions." he said and that was it all the the students started to work at once.

* * *

><p>"Gai-sensi is going to kill us." Ino said as she and Hinata headed into the changing rooms.<p>

"You got clothes right." Ino asked the shy girl next to her.

Hinata nodded and looked up at the blond in front of her.

"I just got them." Hinata said.

Ino smiled and nodded her head too and both girls began to change. When they came out Naruto was waving to them, Ino and Hinata walked over to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I already knew how Ino looked in her PE uniform so I just stared at Hinata as she walked towards us, the white baby-T that fitted her body perfectly, her dark blue short short that looked like they didn't seem to cover much of her legs, her tall socks that had stripes on them and her white tennis shoes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her eye seemed to look everywhere accept fot the boys and girls that were given her heated looks for two different reasons. When they reached us Ino started to talk with the other while Hinata leaned againt the fence with one foot resting on it too with her head up in the sky watching the clouds and her hair blowing in the wind. I stared at her for a long while before my attention was taken away with what the dobe was saying.

"I wonder what Gai-sensi is gonna make us do?" Naruto asked.

"Probably make us ran laps until our legs hurt." Shikamaru stated.

"Sasuke-kun!" a shrilled voice called.

Almost everyone cringed at the sound, Hinata merely turned her head to see who was shouting and before I could blink twice, pink bubblegum hair clouded my vison.

"Sakura get off me." I say coldly as i tried to much her off.

Damn fangirls always so clingy. She looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"But Sasuke-kun don't you want to hang out with me, insted of Ino-pig and wierd girl?" she asked.

"What was that Forehead bitch?" Ino asked.

Sakura tilted her head to the side and liked at Ino with a glare before she looked at Hinata who met her eyes, flinched and turned her head to the other side. Sakura smirked.

"Hey new girl, just so you know I run this school." she said. "And stay away from my Sasuke-kun or not you're gonna get it." she threatened before she walked away.

"See you later Sasuke-kun." she said sweetly before running back to her friends.

We all turned look at Hinata who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey Hina don't worry about what that bitch said, she won't even touch you when Neji hears about this." Ino said trying to cheer her up.

Hinata snapped back to reality and blinked a couple of times before she looked at all of us and me lastly our eyes meeting and never breaking. Her eyes zoned out again and I wondered if she was scared or just thinking about something else. Her eyes refocused when she heard our gym teacher's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"YOOSH! Hello my youthful students! 100 laps around the track! Move it!" Gai-sensi said as he blowed his whistle...youtfully.

There was a loud sigh before everyone started running and after a while some students started to drop out and only a few were left still running, Hinata was one of them.

"Hinata I'm done." Ino said.

"I'm gonna keep running as long as I can." Hinata said.

Ino smiled a weak smile.

"Good luck." she said.

Later it was only Hinata rinning among four boys, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Sai, Sakura was one of the girls still running but she quit after her 66th lap.

"Wow Hinat you can still keep up with us...that's impressive." Kiba said.

Hinata smiled as she and Kiba ran at the same paste for a while before catching up to the others. Hinata could with stand the pain being a ballerina had it ups and down and this was one of those up moments.

"Hina race you to the finish!" Kiba said and took off.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata said as she raced after him catching up to him slightly before left behind again.

Hinata wasn't going to let him beat her that easily and she tried to catch up with him and as soon as they finshed with Kiba being the winner o the rce she crawled over to Ino before she laid flat down and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up to the bright light in the nurse's office and groaned before she turned on her side and heard a few chuckles from persons sitting near by. She looked over her shoulder to see Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke looking at her, plus the girls and a ery worried looking Neji.<p>

"What happened?" Hinata mumbled.

Neji's head snapped up and gave her a goofy grin.

"Guess you over did yourself." Kiba said.

Hinata blushed and sat up in bed.

"Ah Hina-Chan you're awake." Shizune said smiling as she looked at the girl.

"H-hai." Hinata said.

There was a low growl and everyone looked at Hinata who hid under the sheet.

"It is lunch time. Let's get you something to eat." Ino said.

"Ok." Hinata said.

Her stomach growled again.

"Fast." Kiba chuckled.

Hinata mumbled something under her breath but none of them heard it or not it would have been some explaining to do.

The other left so Hinata could get change, when she came out they went straight to the cafeteria.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun! Why don't you come sit with u?" Sakura called from at her table.

Sasuke looks over at the table before he turns back around and headed to the table where Lee, Gaara, Sai, Choji and Kankuro were sitting down.

Sasuke sighs.

"When will they leave me alone?" he asked no one.

"When you get a girlfriend." Ino said sitting down next to Hinata, TenTen and Temari.

"Yeah like that'll happen he thinks every girl is annoying." naruto said taking a bite of his pizza, it was pizza day.

Sasuke turns and glare at his best friend.

"Shut up dobe." he said.

The girls giggle at him but stops when he gives them a death glare.

Hey Hina let's go outside." TenTen said.

"Ok." Hinat answered and the girls got up and left the boys alone.

* * *

><p>Outside the girls just sat down under one of the sakura trees and began to talk.<p>

"So Hinata you hung out with most of the guys all day. You should like one of them by now." Temari said.

Hinata's face the color of a tomato and she looked dow finding the ground interesting and started poking her fingers together. The other guirls gasped as they looked at their shy friend.

"You do! Spill?" they said at the same time.

Could it be possible for Hinata to get redder.

"Who is it Hina-chan?" Ino urged.

Hinata looked up face completely red.

"I-I-I-I d-d-on't k-know w-w-hat y-you're t-talking a-ab-about!" she squealed before she got up and turned away from them.

"Ha! she stuttering so something is up!" Temari said smiling brightly.

"N-nothing u-up." the shy girl tried desperately not to stutter over her words.

"Then why don't you tell us Hina-chan." TenTen said with a pout.

Hinata smirked before she ran from them onto the stones that led to different parts of the school and started leaping for one to the other twirling on many occasion on her toes. Like she used to do many times when her mom used to carry her to the park and she would show her mommy a new step she learned at classes now she was just better. The other sit there and watch her as her hair blows in thw ind as she moves about like she was on stage.

"Wow Hina you should really join the ballet class at school." Ino said in awe.

"Yeah, You'll be primo ballerina everytime!" TenTen squealed.

"We'll be at ever recital the school has." Temari said.

"Please. Stop making her feel special." a certain someone said.

The four girls turned and saw Sakura and her group of fangirls.

"Says the school's biggest slut!" Temari growled at the pinkette.

Sakura just glared at the girl.

"Anyway, I came to worn this bitch here," she said as she turned her heated stare to Hinata. "Like I said before stay away from Sasuke-kun he would not want a weird emo girl like you."

"What did you call my cousin...Sakura?"a very pissed Neji said as the other boys came out of the cafeteria.

She turned to look at the boys and her eyes lit up when she saw Sasuke. Before any of them could blink twice Sasuke was surrounded my a pack of fangirls screaming his name and clinging to him.

"Sasuke go on a date with me!" one squealed.

"No he's going on a date with me!" another one squealed.

"Back off he's marrying me." Karin said.

"Sasuke-kun is my man so all of you stay away." Sakura said.

The girls started to back away from Sasuke leaving Sakura to cling to his arm and look up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Sasuke-kun can you please help me with my English work." she asked sweetly.

"Sasuke looked at her and grunts.

"No." he said before freeing his hand from her and walking over to his friends.

Sakura just stared at them before she huffed and walked back over to her friends and walked away.

"She's such a drama queen." Ino sighed.

Hinata sat underneath the tree near Sasuke and listened to what the others were saying.

""She's just a pink heaed whore who wants everything." Temari said.

"That she can't get." Tenten finished for her.

Temari smirked at her best friends and the fifteen of them stayed outside and talked until the bell rang.

"Guess time for evening classes." Lee said getting up.

The rest followed his movements and made their way to their classes.

"Come Hinata we have Art to go too." Ino squealed as she pulled Hinata to class.

* * *

><p>That evening after school all of them were in the parking lot waiting for the last of their group to come out, Naruto, Sai, Choji and Hinata.<p>

"What could Naruto do now?" Neji said.

"You idiot you got Hina in trouble on her first day!" Choji yelded and Choji nevers yells unless he was pissed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a stupid grin on his face.

"Sorry about that Hinata-chan." he said.

"What di you do Naruto?" Neji asked.

Naruto screamed and hid behind Sai.

"Neji I'm sorry I already apologized to Hinata and-" he was cut off by Neji growl.

"What did you do?" he asked again.

Sai sighed.

"He shouted for Hinata across the class which made everyone stare at him then at Hinata who then got scolded." he said.

Neji glared at Naruto.

"Niisan it's okay really." Hinata said trying to calm her cousin.

Neji took a deep breath then exhale but glared one more time at Naruto before he got into his car and Hinata followed.

* * *

><p>"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as he looked at his Maths book.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Hinata just laid on the carpeted floor listening to her Ipod and doing her work like _they_ were supposed to do. Hinata had two favorite teachers already, her Art teacher Iruka, he was really cool just like Ino had said and her Maths teacher Kureni she was totally fine in Hinata's opinion even though she was strict and you had to get her homework in on time or detention. The work was easy to Hinata, she didn't have any problems with it her only problem in that class was Sakura she didn't know why she was picking on her because she hanged out with Sasuke. Ino hanged out with Sasuke too but she never does her anything, maybe it was because she was new and quiet.

"You're done already." Sasuke asked her when she began to put her books away.

Hinata looked at them and nodded her head, she wasn't finish yet either, she had English and Social to do now and she needed to get on her computer to do both of them. Her english was on Argumentative wrighting on World War II and explain if it was good or bad and her Social was on the issues that family in this time or expriencing. Hinata sighed first day and a ton of homowrk to do, she left everyone else downstairs and headed for her bedroom.

Later that evening after Hinata had finsihed all of er work she heard a scream downstairs and someone coufing up something.

"Neji this tatse horrible!" a certain blond yeld.

Hinata being curious went and took a look.

She stood in the doorway and saw everyone crowded inside the kitchen. Hinata giggled lightly and everyone turned to face her, she tilted her head to the side when she saw the pot on the stove.

"Niisan what happened?" she asked.

"You're cousin made some digusting sauce that's what happened." Naruto said.

Hinata walked over to the stove and dipped her finger into the sauce before she put the sauce covered finger into her mouth.

"You over cooked it niisan." she said holding her tongue out.

"See even Hina-chan says it stinks!" Naruto said.

"Correction, she said it was over cooked." neji corrected the blond.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I not eating that." he muttered.

"I'll make something to eat." Hinata said.

Naruto turned back around and smile.

"Really?" he asked bouncing.

Hinata nodded her head and then she began to blush when Naruto hugged her.

"N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered.

"Naruto let go of my cousj ." Neji said.

The arms around her released and she could breathe again.

"Sorry Hina-chan." he said.

Hinata just shakes her head and get ready to make dinner.

* * *

><p>Hinata had made cury and rice and everyone said it was delicious.<p>

"Hinata-chan you should do the cooking from now on." Choji said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement even Neji.

"It's getting late...we should probably get going." Temari said.

"Yeah." the other muttered and got up.

"See you tomorrow Hinata." TenTen said as she gave the girl a hug and so did the other two girls before they leff with the others.

After they left and Neji locked the door the two cousins went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Hinata placed an extra set of clothes in her bag because she was starting ballet classes tomorrow, before she slipped into her bead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I watched her as she danced the same routine as the other ballerinas there, but she looked more graceful, so natural doing it. Hinata looked content, twirling around and around in that black ballerina dress(that was very short)never loosing her balance like some of the wannabes in there were. I stayed behind to take her home, since, Ino, TenTen and Temari had _business_ to take care of and Neji couldn't stay and none of the other boys wanted to either so I said I would do it and here I am. It's been half an hour since practice started and the other girls were either complaining of their feet hurting or they were just to lazy to continue but Hinata looked fine. Jasmine sighed and clapped her hands and all of them fell into place, I could recognize Hinata because she was the only one with her hair down.

"That's it for the day girls you may go." Jasmine said.

Most of the girls sqealed as they got ready to leave and Hinata quickly made her way to the door but was stopped when Jasmine called her.

"Y-yes." she asked nervously.

Jasmine smiled at her.

"Great job today." she said.

Hinata smiled in returned and curtsey before she walked out of the room.

"Hey." I greeted.

It seemed to startle her because her cheeks were tainted pink when she looked at me, I saw some girls watching us from the corner of my eye but I didn't care.

"H-hey Sasuke-kun." she seemed to use Kun alot when she talked to any of us and I didn't mind being called "_kun_"by her but when those fangirls say it, it just plain annoying.

"Why are you here?" she asked looking anywhere but at me.

"Hn." I say. "Neji asked if I could pick you up."

"Oh." she said looking up.

"I'll get my bag then." she said and walked off to the changing room.

She was in there for too long and I was getting worried so I started making my way over there when I heard it. _SLAP_. That's when I started running. When I reached the corner I saw pink hair, red hair and other colors but the pink was were my attention was occupied with.

"I told you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun and you still don't hear Hyuga. And I don't care if you're a Hyuga I'lll still destroy you." she said.

"Leave her alone Sakura." I said coldly.

They all turned to face me and I see Hinata there with tears in her eyes and her left cheek red.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun." she said.

I glare at her and at the other.

"Get out of here now." I said and they all leave Sakura too and I walk up to the girl who dropped her bag and was crying.

I didn't know what possessed be to hug her and comfort her but I did, she tensed up when I did and when I toched her swollen cheek she flinched but I still caressed it until she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I wipe away some that rolled down and my face inch closer to her before I could stop it we were kissing...and I liked it. She tiptoed so I would have to bend so much and I deepened the kiss before she pulled away looking down shocked and embarrassed and so was I, _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha just kissed a girl...Neji cousin's to be exact.

"S-s-s-sorry." she stuttered.

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." I said before I turned around. "C'mon let's go."

She nods her head and grabs her bag and runs to catch up with my retreating form.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

I came back in to see what they were doing and I saw them kiss and I felt angry at the girl kissing Sasuke. My Sasuke I was the person he was supposed to kiss not some weird, eyed emo Hyuga bitch. I gritted my teeth and turned and walked away.

_"Hinata Hyuga you're gonna pay."_ I promised myself.

* * *

><p><strong>So how is it? Review and tell me :D<strong>


	4. What Now?

What Now?

**Sasuke**

It was late and I still couldn't sleep my mind kept replaying that kiss, that one kiss with her and I couldn't get it out of my mind. _Why? _She was just Hinata a girl I only knew for three days and yet I kissed and liked it. I never kissed a girl the way I kissed her before, it never felt the way it felt with her, I would like to do it again. What was I thinking, she just a girl! I sighed. I knew why I wanted to kiss her again and I knew why she was on my mind and keeping me awake at 11 in the night. I like her. That's just it I like her.

But what did Hinata feel for me now? Did she hate me, or was she going to feel awkward around me? I groaned this time. Now I had another problem to deal with and if Neji ever find out it's going to be hell. I turned on my side and closed my eyes…_just have to see how it' going to turn out tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Hinata was now going to her locker, they had gotten to school late because Neji had over slept a bit and now she was going to get trouble because of it, she dropped her books into her locker and turned around only to crash into someone. She looked getting ready to say sorry when instead her face turned a crimson color.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun." she stuttered.

Sasuke just watched as her face turned red, he smirked on the inside but kept his face cool on the outside.

"Hey." he said.

She looked down beginning to play with her fingers before she saw a hand being held out to her, she took it and Sasuke pulled her up with little effort.

"What are you doing out of class?" she asked.

"Hn." he answered.

She tilted her head at him.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late." he said as he started to walk way.

_Guess he doesn't remember…or just doesn't want to talk about it. _Hinata thought following him.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted.

"Huh!" Hinata said as she turned to see Ino waving at her.

Sasuke was right Kakashi-sensei was no where insight she sighed she wasn't going to get a late slip.

Hinata walked over to Ino and sat down next to her.

"So how was ballet yesterday?" her blond friend asked.

"It was fine." she said and bit her bottom lip.

"Hina there's something more." Ino said.

"There's nothing more." the girl said.

Was she going to have to go through this everyday?

Sakura stared at the Hinata, with a frown on her face, she had came in with Sasuke again and it was getting on her nerves.

"What does she have that I don't?" she asked no one but Karin seemed to hear.

"Who?" her red head friend asked.

"I'm gonna make that Hyuga girl pay." Sakura growled.

The classroom door opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi-sensei said.

"You're always late sensei!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head before he sat at his table and took out his book and started to read until the bell rang and everyone headed to their next classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

I knew just what I was going to do to that weird eyed bitch, I just have to get people to believe what I say about her and everything will be just fine. I'd ruin her…whatever reputation she has and I'll get Sasuke to be mine. Now all I have to do is get some dirt on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"I'm so hungry." Ino said coming out of the changing room.

"What do you have to eat Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

"I have French fires." she said.

Hinata made a face.

"That's not healthy Ino-chan." she said.

"You're only saying so because you're a ballerina and you have to eat healthy. You're probably on a diet." Ino said.

Hinata face turned red.

"I'm not on a diet!' Hinata said.

"Sure you're not. That's why you're not getting any fatter." her blond friend said.

"Ino!' Hinata said.

Ino laughed.

"You know I'm just joking with you." she said.

In the cafeteria Ino and Hinata were walking over to their friends table when Sakura came in front of them with her pack of sluts behind her.

"Oh hey Hinata. We were just wondering how much do you eat a day?" Sakura asked.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked.

"Well I mean you're so skinny and your are a ballerina and I hear that some of the ballerinas that you even force your food back up after you eat it because you don't want to get fat." Karin said.

Ino growled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ino asked.

Now everyone in the cafeteria were quiet and listening to the conversation between the girls.

"But Hinata aren't you like Anorexic?" Sakura asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she looked around to see everyone staring at her, she didn't like it, they were waiting for her to give an answer but instead she just started stepping back closer and closer to the door before she turned on her heels and ran out tears coming to her eyes. Sakura smirked at the girl.

"That's what you get for making a move on my Sasuke!" she called.

At the table Neji was furious, when Hinata turned Anorexic, her mom had just died and she was having a hard time coping with things. Neji got up from the table and made his way over to Sakura, if he wasn't the gentleman he was he would have punched her straight in the face but he just glared at her and Sakura stared at him like she did nothing wrong.

"What is it Hyuga?" she said coldly.

_BAM!_

Ino had none what Neji wanted to do to her.

"My nose." Sakura screamed.

"You had no right talking out her business like that Bitch!" Ino screamed.

Ino turned on her heels and followed Hinata's footsteps before she looked back at the others.

"You guys coming?" she asked.

Everyone got up from the table and went looking for Hinata.

Sakura stopped Sasuke and he gave her a deathly glare.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I know you kissed her." she whispered.

His glare intensified.

"And that's why you blurted her private life out? God you really are a bitch." Sasuke said before he pushed his way passed her leaving her there speechless.

_After all that he's still going after her, Damn it! _Sakura screamed to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

We all went our own ways looking for her, I had checked every room on the West wing and still no sign of her. Sakura really had me pissed off, ok so she saw that I kissed her big deal but telling almost everyone in the school that she's Anorexic what totally evil. I stopped when I got my the music room I heard soft cryings sounds and I knew she was in there, I opened the door slowly and stepped in before I closed it back and I slowly made my way to were the noise was coming from.

"Hinata?" I called.

She didn't look up she just kept herself folded the way she was and sobbed. I sat down next to her and I placed my hand on her shoulder, she shift and moved away. I sighed and scooted closer to her.

"I don't care that you're anorexic. None of us do." I tell her.

It broke my heart to see her cry the way she was, the girl I liked crying and there is not much that I could do. She brought her head up to face me, her eyes red and puffy, I smirked at her and her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Really?" she asked.

"I don't care." I tell her again.

She lay her head on my shoulder and close her eyes but no tears came down as she wiped them away fast. We stayed the way were were for a few minutes.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun." she called.

"Hn." I say.

"Are we still friends?" she asked me and I know what she was talking about.

"Yes." I tell her.

Hinata smiles, it broke my heart that she didn't think more of me, but once I was closer to her that was all that mattered. I stand up and put my arm out to her and she grabs it like this morning.

"Neji's probably getting ready to kill Sakura so lets go." I tell her.

She giggles and follows me outside and we walk to find the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Hinata walked slowly outside shielding herself from everyone behind Sasuke.

"Hinata!" Their friends called when they saw her and Sasuke walk outside.

Hinata stepped out from behind Sasuke her eyes to the ground as she came face to face with them, they all ran to her the girls hugging her tightly and the boys telling that Sakura wasn't going to get away with what she did.

"Niisan?" Hinata said looking at her cousin.

He tilted his head to look at her.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"She gave him a small smile and nodded her head and she got a smile from him in return.

"She not getting way with what she did though." Kiba said.

Hinata didn't say anything.

"Hey lets eat I'm starving." Ino said.

"Hinata where's your lunch?" Neji asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"In my locker. I'll go get it." she said.

"You're not going in there by yourself." Neji said.

"Eh?" Hinata said a she turned to face him.

"Yeah one of us are going with you just incase that tramp tries anything." Ino said before she took Hinata's hand and let her into the school.

They had made it to Hinata's locker without anyone troubling her since they were still inside the cafeteria, Hinata sighed she didn't need any of their attention right now. She opened her locker and took out her lunch, she had a ham and cheese sandwish and a muffin for after, that she made last night. Ino stumach growled and she groaned.

"Come on Hina I need food." she whined.

Hinata giggled.

"Ok lets go." Hinata said before they walked back outside to the others.

Back outside the group of friends were talking about things or people that they liked or looked good in the school.

"I'm telling you, she not a ten." Kiba said taking a bite of his own sandwish.

Naruto folded his arms.

"Well I think she is." he said.

"You guys are so stupid and annoying." Temari said.

Hinata was sitting next to Neji under the Sakura tree, her head in his lap and her eyes closed she was sleeping. The bell rang and Ino sighed as she stared at Hinata.

"It should be crime to wake her up." she said.

"Hina." Neji said shaking her.

Hinata got up rubbing her eyes before she looked around to see what was going on.

"Time for classes." TenTen said.

Hinata just nodded her head and got up before they began walking off to their classes.

"Tell me if anyone troubles you Hinata." Neji said.

"Ok." Hinata answered.

"Ok Art here we come!' Ino shouted before headed off to the art room.

* * *

><p>Ballet was trerrible, either some of the ballerinas were giving her pity looks or some of them were scorning her. Hinata tried to ignore them but it wasn't helping, during practice Jasmine kept them off from troubling her but afterwards they were at it again.<p>

_Why can't they leave me alone? _Hinata asked herself.

She was still in the ballet studio waiting for all the others to leave before she got her things to go home.

"Were they teasing you?" a deep voice said.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered.

Sasuke dropped down next to her and Hinata laid her head on his shoulder.

"They won't stop." she mumbled.

"Ignore them." he said.

"I-I'm trying. But it's just so hard." she said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Lets get your bag so we can leave." he said.

Hinata just nodded before she got up to get her things.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

We were at neji's house, Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Temari were inside Hinata rooms doing who knows what, while the rest of us were downstairs just talking.

"She's a total bitch!" Kiba growled.

"Yeah, I can agree with you there." Naruto said nodding his head.

"I just can't believe she did that in the cafteria." Neji said clenching his fist.

"She's not going to get away with it right?" Choji asked.

"Of course not." I said.

But before we could say anything more music blasted from on the second floor. Chris Brown I Love You was playing.

"Ino! Turn it down." Hinata yelled.

"No way. You need to loosen up!" the blue eyed blond shouted.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls are so troublesome." he groaned.

We heard laughing before the girls came down the stairs running after a blue haired girl.

"Hinata come back." Temari said.

What the hell was she wearing, the pink tank top that stuck to her body, the black flirly skirt that was shorter then short that showed of her legs and her hair flying behind her as she ran, three other girls followed her into the kitchen when I looked at the other guys face they seemed just as confused as I was, their faces said it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Ok Hina What are you cooking?" TenTen asked.

"I'm baking blueberry muffins." she said.

"Can I lick the dough?" Ino asked.

Hinata giggled.

"Maybe." she said.

Hinata went around the kitchen getting everything she needed to make her muffins. TenTen,Temari and Ino went into the living room with the boysitting down with them.

"What's Hinata doing?"Neji asked.

"She making muffins."Inosaid.

"So doyou guys have anything yet?" TenTen asked.

The boys shook their heads.

"Nohing."Neji said

"Nope." Gaara groaned.

"Nada." Naruto sighed.

Just then all of their phones began to ring and all of them search for them.

"Oh my God."Ino said.

All of themjust stared at .

**Attention Students! Hinata Hyuga is Anorexic.**

"I'm going to kill that bitch!"Neji growled.

"Not if I beat you to it."Sasukesaid.

"Is she really this heartless?"Ino asked.

"That bitch doesn't care who she stepson to get what she wants."TenTen said.

"Ino." Hinata called.

"Muffin dough." Ino said jumping up and running into the kitchen.

The muffins were finish and you either had two or more because they tasted so good.

"Seriously Hina-chan you should consider being a chef." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed before she turned back to the sink to wash the gave a soft yawn as she sat next inbetween Sasuke and Kiba.

"Hinata you're sleepy." Kiba said.

To answer his question, Hinata yawned again, this time Kiba and Sasuke chuckled at her. She wiggled out of her spot between them and went over to give Neji a kiss goodnight beforw she went to her bedroom.

"So what are we going to do?"Ino asked.

"Let's have some fun." Temari said.

Ino and TenTen grinned knowing were she was heading with this, even the boys knew and knew their parts in the plan already without having her to say anything.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in the car debating whether or not she was going to enter the school today. Neji placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"It's ok Hina. We won'tlet them hurt you." he said.

Hinata smile a small smile and took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

Everyone stared at her, whispered things about her, teased her all because of Sakura and Hinata didn't like it even with her friends she was still getting teased and she wanted it to stop. When she got to her locker there was red spray paint all over it saying "anorexic freak"and she could hear laughter from behind her. When she opend it she had to jump back or she would have gotten a whole set of sticky mess on her. In science some of the students made fun of her saying she straved herself to get the shape she has now and it got worse.

Inside the locker room plastered on every locker was a picture of Hinata, with her head on a pigs body.

"We couldn't find an animal that was small enough so we're using a pig. Oink oink!" Sakura said.

And the other girls in the locker room laughed and Hinata ran back outside tears filling her eyes and going where ever her feet tookher.

* * *

><p>"Can someone go and find Hinata-chan?"Gai asked.<p>

Everyone looked around no one wanting to do it, and most of the gang were still running laps and the few who were finish didn't want to go anywhere near Hinata fearing they popularity would go down if they were seen with her.

"I'll do it." Sasuke said.

"Ok." Gai said as he turned to the other students.

"50 more laps for not being youthful!"he said.

The students groaned back started to run the laps.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

How I knew were to find her, that I didn't know all I knew was that something told me to go up on the roof and she was there just the same way as I found her in the music room and ballet Studio, crying. She knew I was here but she still cried, I wanted to take Sakura and trow her in front of a truck or something, I walked over to her and sat down, she hugged me and in return I wrap my arms around her comforting her. I raise one of my hand to slide it through her silky eggplant color hair,her tears slowed and she begins to sniff.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Hn." I answered.

"Thank you." she says and brings her head up to look at me.

God how I love her eyes, their are so beautiful when they're not red and puffy but either way she is still cute.

"No problem." I tell her.

We stay silent for awhile and I feel her shift under me.

"Hinata." I call.

She looks at me again and I smirk before I flick her on her nose.

"Sasuke-kun." she whines and covers her nose and my smirk doesn't go anywhere.

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"You flicked me." she accused.

I shrug my shoulders.

"So." I asked loving how her face starts to heat up.

She hits me as hard as she can and I chuckle.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?"I asked.

Hinata pouts before shifted from my hold, I miss her in my arms but I not going to let her know.

"You know I'm suppose to bring you back to gym." I tell her laying down.

She towers over me and I stare into her big lavender orbs which looked at me with confusion.

"But I'm just going to stay up here." I said as I reach for the lock of hair that fell into her face and pull her down next to me.

She lands with a soft 'oof' but stay next to me, I turn to face her and her face heats up again and she looks away.

"Don't do that." I groaned.

She turns to look at me again.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I like seeing your red nose." I say flicking her again.

She covers it again and whines. "Sasuke-kun not that."

I chuckle, her little button nose was so red it looked like a cherry.

The bell rang and I got up, it was time for Temari's plan and since it lunch time I should probably get going with Hinata.

"Lets go." I say holding out my hand.

She grabs it and we make our way to the cafeteria-after I get change.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

They saw Hinata when she came in and they saw Sakura and her friends walked in too and that when everything started.

Temari got up on the table with a calender in her hand.

"Attention students. Here's is the new school callender with pictures of Sakura inside and they'r only $5.00." she said.

Students started to crowd around Temari waving money on the air asking for one of th callenders, everyone at the table started to share themout.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my gosh Sakura was such a nerd." a girl screamed.

Sakura eyes opened wide as she snatched a callender out of a girl's hand and looked at all the pictures of her before she balled it up and threw it away before she stormed over to the table.

"What the fuck! Stop this right now!" Sakura screamed.

"Sure." they all said together.

"All you have to do is apologize to my cousin Hinata."Neji said pointing to where Hinata was standing up next to Sasuke with her eyes also wide.

"What?" Sakura asked turning to look at the girl.

"You heard him apologize to her." TenTen said giving another callender to another student.

"Do it if you want us tio stop." Gaara said with a smirk.

Sakura screeched as she walked over to Hinata and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I don't think she heard you." Sasuke said.

Sakura took a deep breath as she looked at Hinata in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Good." Sasuke said before grabbing Hinata's hand and taking her over to their friends table.

"Soooo. What do you have to say?" Ino asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." she said softly.

They all smiled at her.

"If they mess with one of us. They mess with all of us." Kiba said.

"You said it!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

><p>"Ok for this maths assignment I'm paring you up." Kurenai-sensei said.<p>

"I hope I get Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura and Haku." Kurenai said.

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed. "I wanted Sasuke-kun!"

Some of the other girls squealed because maybe they would get to be with Sasuke, Kurenai-sensi sighed before she looked back at the list and kept on calling the parterns for the assignment. She kept calling out names and every girl who wasn't paired up with Sasuke started to pout or whine because they were with either some boy they didn't like or with a girl, Sasuke on the other hand was glad that none of the annoying girls would try to rape him, he only wanted one girl as his partner.

"Sasuke and Hinata." she said before she placed the paper back on her desk.

All the girls glared at Hinata.

"Sensei why did you put Sasuke-kun with that anorexic chick!" a girl asked.

"Yumi to the principal's office now!" kurenai ordered.

The girl huffed before she got out of her seat and headed towards the door.

"Now get to work what you don't finsh now you'll finish at home." Kurenai said.

Hinata sat next to Sasuke.

"We could start it now and come over to my place since by you will be really crowded." Sasuke said.

"Um o-ok." Hinata answered.

"I can't believe she gets Sasuke-kun again." Sakura mumbled.

Saukara to and looks at where Hinata was sitting next to Sasuke and he flicks her on her nose and when she holds it, Sasuke chuckles at her. Hinata takes the paper from him and looks at the question while Sasuke takes it away from her and Hinata pouts.

"What do they see in her?" Sakura asked no one.

She tells her secret to the whole school and they still hang out with her.

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home." Sasuke said.<p>

His mother came out of the kitchen and her eyes fell on Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun is she your girlfriend?" his mother asked.

Both their faces turned red.

"She's not my girlfirend this is Neji's cousin Hinata." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well the two of you look cute together maybe you should date." his mom suggest.

Hinata just turned redder at the statement.

"Well Hina-chan can you come with me to the kitchen please." his mom asked.

"Umm..."

"No she can't we have a math assignment to do." Sasuke said.

"It'll only take a second." his mom said before grabbing Hinata hand and taking her into the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed and he slumped down by the kitchen entrance to hear what his mother was asking Hinata.

"So Hina-chan do you like my Sasuke?" his mother asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet he wanted to know how Hinata felt for him.

Hinata faced turned the color of a tomato as she looked down at her feet and poked her fingers together.

"Sasuke-kun is like my best friend." she whispers.

Sasuke sighed, he wanted to be more than her best friend.

His mother giggled.

"Is that so well my Sasuke is lucky to have a friend like you Hina-chan maybe you'll keep out of trouble better than the others have." he mother said with a sigh.

"Now go on before he comes in her thinking I did something to you." she said pushing Hinata out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata says when she sees him leaning against the wall.

He doesn't look at her.

"Let's go to my room." he says.

Hinata nods her head and follows him.

* * *

><p>"My brain hurts can we stop for a break?" Hinata asked.<p>

"Sure." Sasuke replies.

Hinata turns on her side to face him.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked softly.

"Hn." he said.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked him her eyes moving down.

Sasuke looks at her.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

Hinata just shrugs her shoulders.

"You haven't looked at me since I came out of the kitchen." she says.

Sasuke sighs and scoots closer to her which makes her blush and he flicks her nose.

"Sasuke-kun." she whines.

"There. None stop worrying over stupid things. And no I'm not mad at you." he says.

Hinata looks up at him and smiles and he smirks in reply.

* * *

><p>"Mom. What are you doing?" Itachi asked his mother who was pressing her ear against his little brother's room with a small on her face.<p>

"Ssssh." she says to him putting a finger on her lips.

Itachi sighed whatever was going on in there he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>"Finish." Sasuke said.<p>

Hinata just packs up her things before Sasuke pulls her back on the bed.

"What did my mom ask you?"

Hinata blushed.

"She wanted to know if I liked you." she said playing with her fingers and not looking at him.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"I told her you're my best friend." she says looking at him.

"Hn." he replied and flicked her nose again.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted or at least that's what she wanted her voice only went a little bit higher than it normally was.

"What best friends are suppose to annoy one another." he says.

Before Hinata could answer her stomach growled.

"Mom's probably made something by now. C'mon let's go." he told her getting of his bed.

Hinata followed after him running to catch up.

"Mom we're hungry." Sasuke said walking into the kitchen with Hinata behind him.

"So you have a girl in your room little brother?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke glares at him.

"What does it have to do with you?" Sasuke asked in return.

Itachi shrugged and then looked at Hinata.

"She's cute." he said.

Hinata blushed.

"I know that already." Sasuke said.

"Ok you two. Here's some cookies and milk. Now stop embarrassing Hina-chan." their mother said.

The two boys look at Hinata to see that she was indeed an unhealthy shade of red which Sasuke found cute.

"Let's go Hinata." Sasuke said before they left the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven Neji may have my head if I don't get her home. I looked over to where Hinata was sitting staring at the TV eyes closing, she was sleepy. My mind wonder to what she told me and my mom, that I'm her best friend. I want to be so much more than her best friend but I'm not going to force her into anything, I'll just be what she wants me to be, once I with her somehow that's close enough for me.

"Hina let's go. I'm taking you home." I tell her.

She looks at me and nods her head before looking for her bag.

"I got it. Let's go." I tell her taking her bag and leaving.

"Drive safely." mom says.

"Bye Uchiha-san." Hinata said.

"Oh Hina-chan call me Mikoto." mom said.

Hinata just nodded before we head to the car and I take her home.

I stop in front of her house and she gets out grabbing her bag and giving me a kiss on the cheek, I wanted it to be on my lips so badly.

"Bye Sasuke-kun. See you at school tomorrow." she said before she turns to walk into the house.

I watch her until Neji opens the door and shakes at me, I shake back before driving off.

I walk into the house and go into the kitchen for a snack and I see my brother sitting there with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"You like her." he states simply.

"No I do not." I say.

"Sasuke you can't lie to me." he tells me.

I sighed.

"Fine I like her but if you tell her I'll chop your dick off." I tell him.

He chukles before he leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

It was easy to see that my brother liked Hinata, I could tell it by how he looked at her. Even mom noticed, saying how cute they be if they were a couple. Hinata was cute and sweet not annoying like other girls so I could see why Sasuke liked her, even if I promised not to tell her I was still going to make fun of him to to see his face.

* * *

><p><strong>It's shorter than the others but it still good...I think. Anyways hope you like it and please review.<strong>


	5. Comfort

Comfort

"_Momma are you going to be ok?" a young Hinata asked._

"_No Hina, I'm really sick. I won't last much longer." her mother said caressing her cheek._

_Tears came to her eyes and Hinata shook her head._

"_No!" Hinata shouted. "I don't want you to go!" _

_Hinata cried and her mother tried to comfort her._

"_Hina-chan it's ok. I be watching you from above." her mother told her._

"Hinata?" Jasmine called.

Hinata snapped out of her trance and blinked a few tears came down.

"Yes." she said wiping them away.

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked.

Hinata nodded not wanting to speak.

"Ok. Let's start class." she said.

All the girls got line up at the bars and started to do pliés in all five foot positions.

"Ok get into positions we have work to do." Jasmine said and all the girls hurried to their places.

Hinata stayed out she was dancing the solo in the upcoming recital so she had to wait her turn. When the music slowed down a little, Hinata took her place in the centre and started to dance. To most of the girls in the studio, Hinata was the most beautiful and graceful dancer they ever seen, they envied her for it. She always made the hardest dances seem so easy after she got the hang of it, no wonder she was the primo ballerina.

Hinata ended her dance with a split and her body bent over her right foot her arms stretched outwards. There was clapping as the music ended and Hinata looked up smiling at Jasmine who smiled back at her.

"Wonderful Hinata. You were just great and so were the rest of you." she said. "Practice is over have a good weekend."

Everyone rushed out of the studio.

"Hinata." Jasmine called.

Hinata stopped and stared at her.

"If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here." she said before she leaves.

Hinata walks out of the studio went for her bag before she left to find Sasuke who was waiting on her.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun got held back." she said.

"Hn." he replied before he flicked her nose.

Hinata hit him.

"If you keep doing that my nose will swell." she said rubbing her nose.

"No it won't now come on." he said pulling her to the car.

Hinata pouted as she sat in the front seat.

"We all know how cute you are when you pouts so stop it before I flick your nose again." he said.

Hinata quickly rearranged her face and Sasuke chuckle.

"Not funny." she whined.

"Hn." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

We passed a ice-cream shop.

"Sasuke-kun can we please stop for ice-cream?" Hinata asked.

I didn't say anything I just turned into the parking and Hinata bound out of the car running into the store. I smirked she acted like such a little kid sometimes. When I got inside she was already paying for her ice-cream before taking a seat and calling me over. I walked over there at sat down annoyed by the girls watching us and glaring at Hinata but she didn't seem to mind since her mind was on her double scoop of cookies and cream ice-cream.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

I snapped out of my daydream and started into her curious eyes, she smiled.

"What were you thing about?" she asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

I was thinking about her but as if I was going to tell her.

She stretches over the table bringing our faces closer together. My heart stopped, she is so beautiful, she was so close, kissing her would have been so easy.

"Sasuke-kun." she breathed. "You shouldn't space out like that."

Her breath smelt look her cookies and cream ice-cream.

"Hn." I said.

She sighed as she sat back down and took a spoonful of her ice-cream. She looked so cute with the spoon in her mouth and her eyes looking up at the ceiling, she looked like if she was thinking of something before her eyes shift back to me with a smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"Ino-chan kept on saying something about a sleepover tonight are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Her smile doesn't disappear as she takes the spoon out of her mouth and scoops up another mouthful.

I glare at her mentally asking her what she was thinking. Hinata shakes her head and gets up and walk to the door, she turns to look at me before she giggles and walks outside to the car. I get up and follow like a love sick puppy. When I get outside she's already leaning against the car waiting for me.

"What took you so long Sasuke-kun?" she asked teasingly.

"Hinata what are you thinking?" I replied.

"I have you for a whole night." she says.

I smirked.

"You have me for the whole weekend." I corrected.

My cell rang and I answered.

"Where are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Hina wanted ice-cream." I replied bored.

"Well we're setting up so get your ass over here." Naruto shouted.

"Hn." I answered before I pressed the end button.

"Let's go Naruto is getting touchy." I said.

Hinata giggled as she slipped into her seat and I started the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Finally you guys are here." Ino said pulling Hinata away from Sasuke side.

"Were making the snacks and we need your touch. So get change and get your butt into the kitchen." she said giving Hinata a pat on her ass which made the shy girl 'eep' and ran to her room with Ino laughing.

When Hinata came back down she had on a green V-neck blouse and a pair of black capri. When she walked into the kitchen, TenTen, Ino and Temari had all the ingredients out and were waiting on her.

"What are you guys making?" Hinata asked.

"We normally make, pizza, cup cakes and muffins. We already have the junk food and drinks plus ice-cream so we're all good." Ino said.

"We only do this on the last Friday of every month so we always make it some sort of party like thing." Temari said.

"Now help us!" TenTen said bringing Hinata over to the table.

Hinata sighed and they all got to work, while hearing the boys argue at each other and who should've won in a re-run of Raw.

"Hey guys everything is almost done." Ino called.

"Cool." Lee said.

"Hot hot hot hot!" TenTen said as she took the pizzas out the oven.

"What do you except Ten for them to be cold." Temari said.

"Don't try to be a wise crack with me Tem." TenTen said annoyed.

"Well the muffins and cup cakes are cooling so we can wait a little longer." Hinata said.

"That's if the boys can hold out. Suprisingly Choji nor Naruto came in yet." Ino said looking at the door.

"Probably to busy watching someone get beat up." TenTen said and all of them started to laugh.

The girls walked into the living room to see what the guys were up to and they were still watching the match the girls sat next to one of them.

"Who's winning?" TenTen asked getting into the match just like the boys.

"The Big Show." Shikamaru said.

It wasn't often you see him actually interested in anything.

"Here comes his knockout punch." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's arm and skaing her.

Hinata was between Sasuke and him. Hinata pulled herself away from the pumped up blond and massaged her arm.

"Sorry bout that Hinata." he said scratching his head.

"It's fine." Hinata answered.

TenTen looked up at the clock and squealed.

"Eight o'clock guys. It's time for the movies!" she said.

"Alright!" Kiba, Naruto and Choji shouted.

"Where's the food?" Naruto asked.

"Come and get it yourself." Ino said through gritted teeth.

Everyone got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Sweet!' Choji said as he eyed every piece of food on the table.

"Choji don't go over board like last time and eat everything." Neji said.

"I said I was sorry." Choji said grabbing a plate and began to put food in it.

"So what kind of movies w're watching tonight?" Ino asked.

"It's Horror Movies night." Gaara said with a smirk.

Hinata stopped and turned to face the red headed boy who was still smilling.

"H-horror movies?" she asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're scared Hinata-chan?" Temari asked.

Hinata faced turned a dark red as she found the floor interesting to look at.

"Aww don't be scared we'll protect you from the big bad, vampires, werewolves and monsters." Ino said hugging her and TenTen and temari joined.

Sasuke and Neji chuckled her which made her pout at them.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan! Just think of them as youthful characters in costumes!" Lee told her with a nice guy pose.

"I don't care. I still don't like them." Hinata whined.

Everyone laughed at her down and Hinata turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll get her pop-corn." Ino said.

They found Hinata sitting in the couch still pouting, Ino walked over to her and place the big bowl of popcorn in front of her. Hinata just look at it and then at her friend.

"Bribing me won't work Ino-chan." Hinata said.

"Aww c'mon Hina. Please watch the movie. If you can't sleep tonight you could always sleep with Neji, Sasuke or one ogf us and I give you permission to beat us in the morning." she pleaded.

Hinata placed her index finger on her chin and looked at Ino before she smiled.

"If I don't like it I'm leaving alright?" she asked.

Ino gave her, her the popcorn and hugged her.

"Alright." she said.

"Ok time to watch some movies!" Naruto said going through a stack of Horror movies he brought.

"Let's see we have Jaws in Japan, Weekend at the Cabin, Burlesque Masscare, Cannibal and Rogue River." he said.

"We'll watch them all just put in one." Sasuke said.

"Fine. Weekend at the Cabin first." he said popping it into the DVD player and finding a seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

The actor in the movie screamed as the Shark bit her, everyone had their eyes ob the TV screen except for Hinata who was holding onto me for her dear life. Her popcorn was still there in the bowl melting she's too scared to eat it now after she saw the first shark attack. She hold my arm tighter when another victim screaamed for help, her eyes closed and her face deep in my chest. I hugged her, but I really wanted to kiss her and whisper things in her ear that I know would make her blush and get her mind off the movie.

She wanted to leave as soon as the movie started after she saw a surfer being eating because he was too far out in the see, but I held her in my arms and Kiba didn't let her get pass him after she bit me. Choji was back and forth going into the kitchen for more food to eat, and the others asking him to get some for them because they were to engrosed in the movie to get up and get it theirselves.

"C-c-can I please leave?" Hinata pleaded looking at me.

I look at her and shake my head with a smirk when her eyes show fear from another scream and she goes back to hiding in my chest.

"Sasuke-kun." she whines softly.

I chuckled at her, I just love to tease her, it's so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

'Hinata! Talk to us." Ino begged.

They had watched all themovies and Hinata was the first out of there, she looked like is she was running for her dear life. Hinata just looked at her before swallowing the spoonful of ice-cream she placed in her mouth.

"Hina-chan!" Ino whines.

Hinata pouts as she turns her body away from her friend and continues to eat her ice-cream. Ino sighs and throws her hands up in the air before she turns to the other.

"One of you guys try. Neji you're her cousin, Sasuke she's your best friend or one of you girls help me." Ino said desperation clear in her voice.

"Don't look at me, she probably mad at me for making her sit there and watch." Sasuke said.

"What am I suppose to do? She just pout like she's doing now." Neji said.

"You guys are no help." Ino sighed shaking her head.

"How about we start with the games?" Kiba said.

"Why?" Shino and Sai asked.

Kiba groaned.

"Why do you guys always be the party poopers?" he asked.

Shino just glared at his canine friend while Sai gave him that fake smile.

"Hina please come and play." TenTen asked.

"Ok." Hinata sighed.

"That was easy." TenTen said turning around and walking out.

"How about Truth or Dare." Ino suggested.

"No!" they all said.

"Why not?" the blond with blue eyes asked.

"The last time we played that game we ended up in some...awkward positrions." Kankuro said.

"So what who says it's going to end up like last time." Ino asked.

"We don't want to take that chance Ino." Temari said.

"Just one round." Ino pleaded.

She was doing a whole lot of begging tonight she wondered why.

"Ok Hinata truth or dare?" Kiba asked.

"T-truth." Hinata said and regretted it when she saw the glint in his eyes and the evil smirk that played on his lips.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" he asked.

Hinata face turned red as she fiddle with her two index fingers twirling them around each other.

"No." she whispered.

But everyone heard it.

"Do you want to have a dare now Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" she shouted loudly.

Both Neji and Sasule shot him glares and if looks could kill he'd be already dead. Naruto gave a sheepish grin and scartched the back of his head.

"Idiot." Shikamaru said bored as ever.

Unlike the other idiots he could see that Sasuke liked Hinata more than a best friend and as for Neji he would kill you if you messed with his innocent cousin.

"Sasuke-teme you're turn." Naruto said.

"Hn. Truth." Sasuke said.

Naruto grin and Sasuke stared blankly at him.

"What's it like having Hinata-chan as a best friend?" he asked.

"Better than you're ass annoying me everyday." Sasuke tells him and most of the guys snicker.

"Don't have to be so mean Teme!" Naruto shouts back.

Hinata yawned and laid her head in Ino lap who looked up at the clock and saw that it was going on to one in the morning.

"Guys maybe we should sleep." Ino said as she too let out a yawn.

Everyone looked up at the time.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." Kiba said.

They all changed and got into their spots were they would be sleep, Hinata right next to Ino before the lights went out and everyone fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata heard a voice in her dream, and it sounded so much like her mom.<em>

_"Mommy?" Hinata asked searching still._

_"Yes my hime it's me." a voice said out of the light appeared one of the most beautiful woman._

_Hinata had tears in her eyes as she ran to her mom and hugged her._

_"M-m-momma I missed you." Hinata sobbed._

_Her mother combed Hinata's hair with her fingers._

_"I know baby I miss you too." she said._

_Hinata smiled into her mother's chest._

_"Hina-chan I love you." her mom said kissing her forehead._

_"I love you to momma." Hinata said before her mother started to fade away._

Hinata woke up and looked around everyone was still asleep and her eye sight was blurry, she made her way over to neji as quietly as she could not to wake anyone and she gave him a nudge. He groaned in his sleep as he turned the other direction before waking up tp anoher nudge.

"Hinata?" he whispered.

"Can you take me to the cemetery?" she whispered back.

Neji looked into Hinata eyes and saw that they were slightly red.

_Was she crying? _he asked himself.

But he couldn't blame her it was the anniversary of her mom's death, he had forgotten about it but since Hinata was here she probably wanted to see her from the tears in her eyes.

"Ok Hina. Now get back to sleep." he told her.

Hinata smiled as she crawked back into her place and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Neji and Hinata left before the others had awaken leaving them a note to where they have gone incase they got worried.<p>

When Hinata got to the cemetery, Neji waited outside, he was giving Hinata time alone. Hinata made her way until she found the grace stone that was her mother's and she slipped down next to it.

"Hey momma." she greeted. "I miss you."

* * *

><p>"Where did they go?" Choji asked.<p>

TenTen came in waving the note on the air.

"Neji took her to the cemetery." she said.

"Which means the house is ours until he gets back." naruto said jumping up.

"BAKA!" Ino shouted punching him in the head.

Sasuke looked at the scene but did not comment his mind was to far gone, only to be on a certain lavender tainted eyd girl.

* * *

><p>"It's been so long since I talked to you." Hinata said as she trace a finger over the grave stone. " I miss telling you everything that goes on. I miss your smile. I miss the way you hold me when I cry and they way you tell me you love me."<p>

"I'm glad I'm back with Neji-niisan, he treats me just like you do. His friends are nice to me." she smiles as she thinks about Sasuke. "One's even my best friend. His name is Sasuke."

"I'm glade you let me dance, I still do it and really good. I'm primo ballerina in the up coming recital."

Hinata looks at the time.

"I got to go momma. talk to you later." Hinata whispered as she got up.

She placed to fingers on her lips before she places them on the grave stone. "I love you momma." she said before walking away.

Outside Neji was leaning against the car waiting on her.

"Niisan." she said.

He looked at her.

"You ok?" he asked.

Hinata nods and looks him straight in the eye.

"I miss her." she sayd.

Neji walks over to her and hugs her.

"I know." he says as he hugs her tighter. "Now let's go before we don't have a place to sleep tonight."

She nods again before she gets into the car and Neji drives off.

* * *

><p>"Guys?" Neji called as he and Hinata walked into the living room and saw Sassuke lying on the couch.<p>

"Sasuke where are the guys?" neji asked him.

Sasuke didn't look up. "Pool."

Neji sighed as he went to see what they were doing leaving Sasuke and Hinata to talk.

"Hey." she said softly.

He sits up and looks at her.

"Hey." he greeted. "You ok?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged before she sits next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer.

"It's going to be ok." he tells her.

Hinata grips his shirt and stares up at him, Sasuke looks back into her eyes and leans forward. Hinata face lights up but she doesn't move.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun what are you doing." she stutters.

She feels a flick to her nose.

"Sasuke-kun." she says rubbing her nose.

He chuckles before he lets go of her and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I had to stop myself before I kissed her and I had to cover it up. I wanted to kiss her so badly wanted to murmur more and more into her ear that it was going to be ok. I wanted to hold her closer to my body and never let her go. She was doing shit to me and I can't get enough of it. Hinata sat at the table eating cornflakes and a galss of orange juice.

"Sasuke-kun?" she says with her cheeks a little pink.

"Hn." I answer.

"You're staring at me like that again." she says.

I feel my face heat up and I turn away from her only to hear her giggle.

"Hey Hina-chan come and take a swim." Ino said coming into the kitchen.

Hinata had just wash the bowl and put it to dry before she turns around.

"Sure." she said. "Just let me change."

"We'll be outside." Ino said running out taking me with her.

When she came out wearing the white striped bikini I could have died. She looked so sexy.

"Whoa!" Kiba said as he did a dog whistle.

"You look hot Hinata!" he said.

Hinata blushed.

"Come in Hinata." TenTen said calling her.

Hinata walked over to the edge before she dived in coming up taking a breath of air, water dripping off her body. I slapped myself I was becoming a pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Hinata swam over to where Temari, Ino and TenTen were.

"Hinata i wish my body was like yours." Ino said.

Hinata blushed.

"Yeah seriously you got like the perfect body." TenTen said.

"N-no I don't." Hinata stuttered.

"Aww stop being shy about it." Temari said poking her in her breast.

"T-T-Temari s-s-top i-it." Hinata stammered her face going a darker shade of red.

The boys turned to look at the girls.

"What are you guys doing to Hinata?" Kiba asked.

All the girls blush and turn their backs to them.

"Nothing!" they answer quickly.

"Yeah? We don't believe you." Naruto said.

Ino, Temari and tenten turned to face them scowling.

"Yeah? Well take this." Ino said ducking him under the water.

"Oh it's on!" Kankuro said trying to get at his sister.

All of them joined in except for Sasuke until he got ducked by Naruto when he came up he glared at the blond then at the girl he liked because she was giggling at him. Sasuke smirked and swam over to her and lift her up which made Hinata gave a startle squeak, before she looked at him and saw him grinning at her, one of those Grinch grins.

"No Sasuke-kun don't" she cried.

"Don't what?" he asked before he dropped her.

Hinata screamed as she hit the water and she came back up gasping for air and heard Sasuke chuckling at her. Hinata pouts and she tries to duck him and fails in vain.

"Face it Hina I'm stronger than you." he tells her.

Hinata pouts even more before she goes under water and pulls him down by hits foot. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before she smiled and swam back up, he followed and when he looked at her she was still smiling at her accomplishment.

"I'm going to get you." he told her.

her eyes went from happy to scared in a second as she tried to get away from him but Sasuke was a faster swimmer than her and he caught her quickly hauling her oover his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun put me down." she said slapping him in his back.

Sasuke chuckled at her.

"Are you sure you want to be put down?" he asked her looking at her.

Hinata stopped hitting him and stiffened as she stared back into his eyes hers wide.

"That's what I thought." he said to her.

"Sasuke-kun." she whined.

Sasuke smirked as he slwoly put her down in the water and flicked her before he swam away laughing.

"Hinata! Help us!" Ino said when she was picked up by Sai.

"What can I do?" she asked.

"Something!" Temari said being lift up also.

Hinata dived back under the water and appeared underneath all of them and pulled Sai's trunks off and one by one all the boys trunks came off before she came up hearing the boys scream and look frantically for their trunks.

All four of the girls broke down in laughter as they watched them.

"Come on we better get out of here bevfore they try to kill us." TenTen said.

They got out and ran to Hinata's bedroom locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"The girls are so dead." Neji said.<p>

"I can't believe Hinata pants us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah well she did." Sasuke said bluntly.

The boys were drying theirselves off and ptting on some dry clothes before they went into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

><p>"You think they're still mad?" Hinata whispered.<p>

Ino blew out a laugh.

"Oh yeah they're still mad." she said.

The girls had change off too and were just sitting in Hinata's room hiding from the group of boys downstairs.

TenTen stomach grumbled.

"Guys I'm hungry and the food is downstairs in the kitchen." she said.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too." Temari said holding her stomach.

Ino sighed.

"Guess we had to face them sooner or later." she said getting up and walking to the door.

"Wait for us Ino!" Hinata called running after her blond friend with the other two behind.

"Are they in there?" TenTen asked.

Ino poked her head through the frame to see the boys inside.

"Yep." she said.

They all sighed before they stepped inside.

"Look who here guys." Kiba said with a smirk.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Oh nothing we were just going to see how long you guys would have took before you came and got something to eat." Shino said.

"Did one of you cook or something ." Tenten mumbled going for a plate.

"No we were just going to see if you were going to strave up there." Sai said.

"Whatever." Temari said.

TenTen went into the fridge and took out a slice of pizza before putting it in the microwave to heat up.

"So what exactly are you guys going to do to us this time?" Temari asked.

"You'll see." Lee said.

"Just don't dare touch our hair or you guys will have no balls by tomorrow." Termari threatened.

"We learnt our lesson from the last time." Kankuro said.

Temari smirked before going to get something to eat and Ino too.

"Hey Hina aren't you going to eat too?" TenTen asked taking a bite of her pizza.

Hinata snapped out of the trance she was in to stare at them.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ino asked.

"No." she said before she walked out.

Everyone watched as she left heading back up to her room. TenTen sighed as she let her pizza drop back down in the plate.

"She depressed." she said.

"What are we going to do?" Ino said.

"Well you guys are girls you should know what to do." Kiba said.

"Didn't you guys ever talk to each other after you know one of your break ups?" Naruto asked.

"Well ice-cream won't work." Temari said.

Ino smiled.

"We could go dancing." she said.

"If you guys can get Hinata inot going to aa club." Neji said.

"Let's go and ask her." Ino said.

The girls got up and left taking their food with them and something for Hinata to eat.

"Think they'll get her to come?" Shino asked Neji.

Neji just shrugged his shoulders and went into the living room to watch the sports channel and the other followed.

* * *

><p>"Ok Hina we're going dancing tonight want to come?" Ino asked.<p>

Hinata sat up from her bed and stared at them, she looked like if she was thinking.

"I don't want to go." she answered.

They sighed, they should have known she wasn't going to come that easy. It was time to go to the puupy eyes mode and all three of them did it getting close into her face as they possibly could.

"Please Hina-chan come dancing with us. I promise it going to be so much fun." Ino said.

"Yeaht they will be so much boys there maybe we can find you a boyfriend." Temari said.

Hinata face heated up.

"Forget boyfriend Tem she needs to get out and stop being depress." TenTen said.

"Please Hina come and have some fun." Ino pleaded.

_Did their eyes get bigger and more sparkly?_ Hinata asked herself.

She sighed then giggled.

"Ok. But stop with the puppy eyes." she said.

In a flash they were all hugging her.

"Yes! She's coming. We're going to paaaarty!" Ino said running downstairs to tell the guys.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Neji asked.<p>

Ino smiled brightly, Temari was smirking and TenTen was smiling too.

"She said yes!" Ino shouted.

"Wow you guys actually got her to come?" Gaara asked.

"Yes we did." Temari said.

"What outfits are we going to wear?" Ino asked.

The girls squeal.

"Let's go." Tenten said holding their hands and running back upstairs to Hinata's room.

"The boys just stared.

"Girls." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh shit! Hinata." Neji said his eyes showed only horror at the thoughts that went through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Red. That's all I could think of when I saw the dress Ino put her in. It was red, strapless it, stopped mid-thigh I don't know how she conviced Ino not to put her in heels but she was wearing a pair of boots, her hair down, her eyelids coated with red eye shadow and her lips glossy pink. Neji and I will got to keep the boys off her tonight. We had gotten to the club and were standing outside cause of the shy girl who didn't want to get out.

"Hina get out the damn car." Ino said irritated.

"No." she said.

Ino sighed.

"Hinata." she whined before she pulled her out.

That little red dress that stuck to her curves had ridden up a few inches when she was pulled, her face turned red to match her dress before she tug it down as far as it could go.

"Let's go." Naruto said.

We all walked in Hinata now hiding behind me as she got some calls from the boys standing. Neji and I glared at them and they stopped and stared at either, Ino, Temari or TenTen who all wore dresses too but had heels on instead. Hinata grip on my white shirt tightened when we got inside as she stood next to me.

"Woohoo!"Kiba shouted as he looked at all the girls n the dancefloor.

"Let's go." Naruto said. Most of the guys went and found a girl to dance with, but the only one I wanted to dance with was next to me so I didn't go no where.

"Let's get a seat." Neji said.

We all followed him and found a table in the corner to sit in as we watched the others dance.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

While, Kiba, Naruto, Sai, Kankuro, Choji and Lee danced it up on the dancefloor, the others were sitting at the table drinking drinks and watching them.

"How can they dance with just any chick?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders.

"How about we join them." Ino said.

"Yeah we came here to dance anyway." Temari said getting up pulling Shikamaru with her.

"Troublesome." he muttered as he was pulled to the dancefloor.

"Come on Hina. You're dancing too!" TenTen said pulling the two cousins from where they were sitting.

Neji went willingly but Hinata's face flushed and she began to stutter what seemed to be words.

"I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to d-dance TenTen-chan!" she shouted over the music.

"Oh stop being such a baby and get your ass on the dancefloor." Ino said dragging her.

The three boys left just watched as they went and were lost tio their sight in a few seconds. As soon as they were far enough they started dancing everyone but Hinata.

"Come on Hinata you can dance can't you?" Ino asked dancing around her.

"Y-yes." she said looking down at her boots.

"Then dance already." she said before she began dancing with some random boy.

That was the exact reason Hinata won't dance, dancing with someone she didn't know made her more uncomfortable than talking to someone she just met.

Just then someone pressed their body against her and Hinata tensed up before her face turned red as she looked behind her and saw a boy way taller than her looking down at her smirking.

"Well aren't you a shy little thing. Want to dance?" he asked.

Hinata tried to get herself out of his hold.

"N-No." she said.

She looked around but she didn't see any of the others.

"Why not?" he asked her thinking she was playing hard to get.

"No." she said again.

He leaned down and Hinata tried to get out of his hold more but he just gripped her tighter.

"L-l-l-let m-me g-go." she said.

"I don't think so." he said.

"P-please l-let m-me g-go!" she shouted at him.

"And I said no." he said.

"She said let her go." a deep oice growled.

Hinata looked up to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." she said in relief.

The boy holding grip looses but he still held her tightly as he stared at Sasuke.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Sasuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" he asked.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"That's none of your business." he snarled.

"Cause you look like if you like her." the boy said smug.

God damn it if he was holding Hinata Sasuke would have punched him in the face.

"I'm going to tell you one last time. Let. Her. Go." Sasuke said.

The boy kept on smirking but let go of Hinata when she kicked him where it hurts and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the boy before he walked outside with Hinata.

Hinata looked over the bars at the ground when Sasuke stood next to her.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No."

"Good because I would have just gone back in there for him." Sasuke said clenching his fist.

Hinata held his hand and he relaxed looking at her she shook her head. Sasuke smirked and he leaned down, Hinata blushed but stayed still.

_Now or never. _Sasuke thought as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.

Hinata kissed back and Sasuke pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss putting a hand in her hair and tugging at it. Hinata moaned into the kiss and Sasuke ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gave in and let his tongue slid into her mouth before they broke away and they both looked at each other before Hinata broke away with her face red.

"Let's go." he said.

Hinata nodded not looking at him and followed him back inside the club to sit with the others.

"Where were you guys?" Neji asked.

"No where." Sasuke said.

"Well whatever happened that got Hina's face so red must have either been awkward or embarrassing." Ino said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Hinata just kept her head down to hide her burning cheeks that were by now had gone past the color of her outfit.


	6. Confessions

Confessions

Three days since the night at the club and everything between the best friends were anything but normal. Sasuke avoided Hinata at any cost and Hinata just blushed and stuttered over everything. The others were getting sick of it well with Sasuke at least he could at least talk to Hinata or something!

"Ok Hina. It's just us girls her so you better tell us everything." Ino said getting comfy on the bed since Temari took the chair and TenTen was sitting on the ground.

Hinata blushed but knew she had to tell them.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun kissed me." she whispered,

They all stared at her in shock.

"HE DID WHAT?" they call shouted at her.

"He kissed me." she whispered again.

"How much times?" Temari asked.

"Twice."

"When?" Ino asked.

"At the ballet studio the first time I went and at the club." she said softly her face brighter than a cherry.

"Oh My Gosh." Ino, TenTen and Temari breathed.

"Hina…Do you like Sasuke more than your best friend?" TenTen asked.

Was it possible for Hinata's face to get redder?"Yes." she said playing with her fingers.

"And he doesn't know?" Temari said.

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh boy." Ino said.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on between you and Hina?" Naruto asked.<p>

The others sighed he was really an idiot.

"Naruto are you really that stupid?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke scoffed at them.

"Say what?" he asked.

Shikamaru, sighed, Neji glared, Naruto rolled his eyes and Kiba snorted.

"That you like Hinata! Even Naruto sees that you like her! It's plain as day!" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke showed no emotion.

"Hn." he said closing his eyes.

"God and they say I'm dumb. Just tell her already!" Naruto said.

"What if she doesn't like me that way dobe?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"You'll never know if you keep this up." Naruto answered.

"Hn." the dark haired boy said again.

They all sighed talking to Sasuke was like a brick wall. Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba got up.

"We'll be outside." Kiba said leaving the cousin and best friend to talk.

When it was quiet Sasuke looked at Neji.

"What?" he asked.

"Hinata my cousin and if you do anything to her I'm going to break every bone in your body." Neji said.

Sasuke didn't look like he was scared.

"But just tell her, maybe she likes you too." Neji said with a smile before he got up and went with the others.

Sasuke just sat there staring into space before he palmed himself and groan in frustration.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" he asked himself.

"Just tell her Sasuke-kun." his mother said from the doorway.

Sasuke looked up to see both his mom and brother there.

"You guys were listening?" he asked.

Itachi smirked and his mom just smile.

Just tell her baby." his mom said again before she left to make dinner.

"What are you going to tell me?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"If you don't want to tell her then show her." Itachi said before he left.

Sasuke sighed this time.

_Easier said then done. _he thought.

* * *

><p>The rain was falling and outside was chilly as the students in the classroom found someway to keep warm.<p>

"It's so cold." Ino said rubbing her hands over her purple sleeves of her sweater.

Hinata didn't seem to be listening she was looking at the door but everytime it open Sasuke wasn't the one coming in. He's been doing that since Monday and Hinata really wanted to know if she did anything wrong.

"Hinata!" Ino shouted.

Hinata looked at her blond friend.

"Sorry Ino-chan did you say something?" the shy girl asked.

Ino smiled at her friend.

"Stop worrying so much Hina. You got to see him some time today." she said.

Hinata smiled as she tugged at her black sweater that was keeping her warm from the cold outside.

Sakura smiled as she saw Hinata sitting there alone at that Sasuke was not around.

"Maybe they got into a fight." Karin said.

Sakura just kept on smiling.

"This is my chance. I can get Sasuke-kun now that bitch is out of the picture." she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Indoor gym today." Kiba said.

"Well at least we won't be running laps." Ino said.

"She does have a point." Shikamaru said.

"Teme is skipping gym again." Naruto said irritated.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay! Since the youthful rain is falling we're going to play a game of youthful dodge ball!" Gai-sensei said.

All of the students groaned they hated dodge ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

It probably is the stupidest thing I ever done in my life just skipping every class I have with Hinata just not to see her. But I just can't go up to her and tell her I like her and she doesn't feel the same way and have our friendship ruined. I rather be a coward than that. The bell rang for lunch but I wasn't going to the cafeteria either I'll just tell her some other time right now I had to stay out of sight from Sakura she'll try to take advantage of this if she figured out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"When I get my hands on Sasuke, he's dead." Ino said.

"We got to find him first." TenTen said.

Ino sighed when Sasuke didn't want to be found he was pretty damn good at hiding.

"School's almost done. Maybe we can get them to meet up after Hina's dance class." Temari thought.

"We'll have to get the boys to find him first though." TenTen said.

"I'm already on that." Ino said running of to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

_Where the fuck it Sasuke-kun? _I thought.

I looked all over for him at lunch time he wasn''t in gym and school had ended so where the hell could he be. He couldn't make up with that emo slut so soon I been she was in the cafeteria with those idiots and Sasuke-kun wasn't with them then. I had to find him this was my only chance to get him before that bitch comes back in the picture then I can keep her out.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Sasuke-teme stop being such a dick and tell her already." Naruto said by the school door.

They had foyund Sasuke getting ready to leave and they had to stop him.

"Naruto shut the hell up." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Look Sasuke we get why you don't want to tell her but just do it!" Kiba said.

Sasuke just glares at him.

"Hinata likes you too. So stop playing the ass's part and just go and tell her." Ino said with TenTen and Temari walking up towards them.

"She likes you too so go and tell her." Naruto encouraged.

"She still and dance class so you can go there." TenTen said.

"Good luck Sasuke." Kiba said before they left him there to go home.

Sasuke watched them before he took a deep breath and turned around to tell Hinata.

* * *

><p>"Hinata let's practice the dance one more time." Jasmine said.<p>

Hinata nodde her head.

"Hai." she said.

The music started from the point where Hinata would be dancing her solo, every step she did right and every step she did gracefully. When she finsihed Jasmine and the other ballerinas clapped for her.

"I'm going to end practice early today because of the rain si you girls are dismissed." Jasmine said.

All the girls ran out out getting their stuff and leaving with her thoughts on a certtain boy but as she rounded the corner she stopped and she felt a lump in her throught.

Sakura smirked at her before she pressed her lips to Sasuke's, Hinata didn't stay to she the rest she dropped her bag and run to wherever he feet led her and she ending on the rooftop and she didn't care if the rain was falling.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Sakura had stopped me from getting to the studio and everytime I tried to get away she would box me off and I was getting irritated with the pink headed bitch.

"Sasuke-kun why are you always running after her. I love you! Why won't you be with me?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but I was caught of guard my her lips, I was to shock to kiss back. Then I heard something dropped and I broke away from her and saw Hinata's purple duffle bag on the floor.

_Shit Hinata saw! _I thought.

I sent a glare at Saskura before I ran after Hinata knowing where she might be.

When I opened the door to the roof I saw her sanding in the middle with the rain falling on her head. I make my way slowly to her and I turn her to face me even with the rain falling I could still see her eyes watering and some falling down her face.

"Hinata what you saw just now I had nothing to do with it. Sakura kissed me on her own I swear." I tell her.

She shakes her head and turns away from me. If Hinata doesn't talk to me anymore I going to kill that bitch. I hug her from behind gently but still tight enough that she can't move.

"Hina I swear I didn't kiss her. I like you not her." I confessed to her.

Right now we were both soak but I didn't care, Hinata was quiet for moment.

"I-I-I like yout too." she confessed back turning to face me her cheeks crismon color.

I smiled and I hugged her closer to my body.

"Sasuke-kun." she whispers.

I look down at her and there was no stopping me this time, I kissed her and she returned it. I pull her in closer to me if it was possible and tangle one of my hands in her hair deepening the kiss. Hinata gets on her toes and I feel her hot tongue lash across my lips, I smirk and I reacted to her actions sliding my tongue into her mouth and playing with hers. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she press her body closer to mine. We broke away after a few seconds and stare at each other trying to catch back our breath before I place a light kiss on her lips and look up at the sky.

"Neji's going to kill me if you catch the cold." I tell her.

She giggles and smiles up at me.

"I don't mind." she says.

I lace my fingers with hers and leads her off the rooftop, we pick up her bag and she changes back into her school clothes before we go to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Ino, TenTen and Temari were in Hinata's room helping her blow dry her hair.

"You guys are so cute together!" Ino squealed.

"Keep it down Ino." Temari said.

"What? You know it's true." the blond told her fellow blond.

Temari smiled and looked at Hinata who was still blushing.

"Yeah they do." she said.

Ino stopped blow drying Hinata's hair.

"There. All done." Ino said to happily.

"Thanks Ino-chan." Hinata murmured.

"No prob." she said.

"Anyway we want details. So spill." Temari said siting on Hinata's bed side by side with Ino and TenTen.

Before Hinata could talk there was a knock on the door, Hinata got up to answer it.

"Sasuke-kun." she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

The others took that as their sign to leave and they got up.

"We'll talk later Hina." Ino said smiling at them before they left leaving the two of them alone.

When their were sure that no one was listening Sasuke walked towards Hinata and leaned in, Hinata waited for his lips to touch hers and moaned when they did.

There was a noise outside and the couple pulled away. Sasuke growled under his breath as he yanked the door seeing all their friends there.

Sasuke just stared at them while they tried to recompose theirselves.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You guys are such idiots." he said.

"They wanted to see." Naruto said pointing a finger at the girls.

Ino, TenTen and Temari slapped him around his head.

"Shut up!" they shouted at him all together.

It was going to be one heck of a night.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" she sneezed.<p>

"Aww Hina you caught the cold." Ino said hugging her.

Hinata just wiped her nose and looked up at Sasuke when he squeazed her hand.

"Sorry." he said.

She smiled.

"It's ok." she said.

They were making their way to class and everyone one of Sasuke fangirls were staring at them, probably from when Sasuke kissed Hinata on her lips this morning and she turned a bright red. They walked into their homeroom and everyone eyes were on them and Sakura glared at Hinata and if looks could kill Hinata would be ten feet under.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

How could he like her and not me! What does she have that I don't what makes her so fucking special for Sasuke-kun to like her. She just some weird eyes chick with fake boobs. When I saw him kiss her I was anrgy, why couldn't he kiss me like that.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun's going out with her." Karin said sitting next to me.

"There's got to be someway to break them up." I said.

I am not going to let go of Sasuke-kun that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Achoo!" Hinata sneezed again covering her face with her handkerchief.

"That's what you get for making out in the rain." Ino told her.

Her akready red face turn even redder as she ducked her head down, Sasuke smirked at her.

"Hey but only Hina has the cold." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke answered Hinata sneezed again.

"I don't think you should go dance class this evening Hina-chan." Ino said.

"But-" Hinata was cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Attention all ballerinas since Jasmine isn't feeling well there will be no practice this evening." Shizune said.

"So now you have no reason to say no." Ino said.

Hinata sighed before she sneezed again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke took Hinata to my house after school, he had asked mom to make her some chicken noodle soup. not wanting to have one of the others cook it but just give her food poisoning. Hinata had curled up in his bed looking at Sasuke with half close eyes while sat in the computer chair doing his maths homeowrk, Hinata had finished hers in class. Sasuke mom knocked before she came in holding a trey with a bowl of soup.<p>

"Hina-chan your soup is ready." his mom said.

Hinata sat up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." she said.

Sasuke's mom smiled brighter, she told Hinata called her by her first name because she wouldn't take anything else.

"Now drink it all up if you want to get better." she said before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

Hinata had fallen asleep as soon as she had finished the soup my mom made for her, I sat on my bed and stared at her, her beautiful face, long black eyelashes, her little nose, rosy cheeks and pink lips. Man I love her! I move some strands of her hair out of her face and her eyes flutter open at me.

"Sasuke-kun." she whispers.

I smirk at her before I lean down and give her a light kiss on her lips.

"Go back to sleep." I tell her.

She then look across at my alarm clock and gasps, I couldn't blame her it was 10:30. Neji had called and my mom told him that she was going to let Hina sleep over and that all he would have to do is bring her school clothes tomorrow.

"Niisan-" she began but I cut her off as I flicked her nose.

"Don't worry. Go back to sleep." I said to her.

"You need to sleep too." she says pointing at my eyes.

She scoots over and patted the spot next to her.

"You don't mind?" I asked her.

Hinata blushes but shakes her head and I get in with her. She cuddles up to me and lay her head on my bare chest, I pull the cover over us and wrap my arm around her.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun.' she says softly.

"Goodnight Hinata." i tell her with a smile.

She giggles softly and I run my fingers through her hair smiling as I fell alseep.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

There was a knock on Sasuke's door, but no answer coming from inside the room, Mikoto sighed as she pushed open the door softly and smile at what she was seeing her son and Hina-chan snuggled up together. She knew they were going to be couple from the way they looked at each other it was easy. It's a shame she had to wake them up they look so cute the way they are.

"Alright you tow sleepy-heads wake up you guys have school." she says shaking them.

The young couple groaned before Hinata opened her eyes followed by Sasuke.

"Mom why did you do that?" he asked.

His mother smiled.

"Because you two need to get ready for school." she said.

Mikoto pulled Hinata out of the bed.

"Hina-chan your things are in the guestroom so come along." she said pulling her to the door.

Sasuke just stared at the his mother nd girlfriend before the door closed, he sighed he better get ready.

* * *

><p>"So you spent the night at Sasuke's." Ino said.<p>

Hinata blushed.

"I fell asleep." she said.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"N-nothing happened." Hinata said.

Ino smiled at her shy friend.

"Alright Hina-chan whatever you say." she said walking into their homeroom class.

"But it's true." Hinata said following her in.

She's see Sasuke siting in his seat and trying to ignore the Naruto who was talking to him.

"Morning." she said as she sat next to Sasuke.

"Morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto eclaimed.

Sasuke give her a kiss on the cheek and Hinata blushed.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Sasuke asked her.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke smirks at her.

"I'll pick you up around seven don't wear anything fancy." he tells her.

Hinata nods her head.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Since Jasmine couldn't stay this evening there was dance rehersal at lunch time.<p>

"Hinata that was beautiful. Now everyone from the top." she said.

They danced and danced until it was almost time for lunch to end. The girls went and showered before they put back on their school uniforms and headed to class.

"My feet are sore." Hinata groaned.

Ino giggled at her and Hinata pouted.

"It's not funny Ino-chan." she said.

"Let Sasuke rub them." she suggested.

Hinata face heated up.

"Let me rub what?" I voice asked frombehind them.

Hinata squeaked but did not dare look back.

"Hina's feet are hurting so I suggest that you rub her feet." Ino said smirking.

Sasuke chuckled and Hinata looked up at him.

"Y-y-you don't have to." she squeaked.

"I'll see you inside Hina-chan." Ino said sliping inside the art room.

"Don't you have class Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"I wanted to see you first." he said before his lips descending onto hers.

Hinata closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Sasuke smirked and pulled away before he whispered something in her ear.

"See you after class." he said before he walked off.

He stopped and looked back at Hinata and smiled before he disappeared around the corner. Hinata snapped out of her trance with a blush on her face before she slipped into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Hinata open up and let us see what you are wearing." Ino banged on the girls door.<p>

Hinata sighed before she opened the door and her three best friends came rushing in inspecting her.

"It's alright." Ino said still staring at the girls outfit.

Hinata was wearing a baby blue tank top a frilly black skirt and a flat pair of low cut blur sandals.

"She looks cute." TenTen said smiling.

Hinata just poked her fingers together and blushed lightly. The door bell rang and the four girls gasped and Hinata began to fidget more.

"Sasuke's here!: Ino blurted out.

"C'mon Hina don't keep him waiting." Temari said with a smile.

They pushed Hinata downstairs and to the front door and opened it as saw Sasuke standing there.

"Hey." he said when he spotted Hinata.

"Hey." she whispered as she looked at what he was wearing.

Sasuke din't dress up much either, he just wore a red muscle shirt, a black skinny jeans that was actually loose fitting and a pair of red and black high-cut Air Jordans.

"Let's go." he said smirking at her.

He held out his hand to her and she took it.

"Bye." she told her friends as she got into Sasuke's car.

"Where are we going?" she asked Sasuke when he started to drive.

Sasuke smiled at her.

"You'll like it." he said.

* * *

><p>Hinata gasped at what she saw in front of her, there was a sheet spread out on the grass and a pinic basket was there and food was spread out on some parts.<p>

"You did this?" she asked.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

She tiptoed and kissed him on his cheeks.

"It's wonderful." she whispers into his ear.

He takes her hand again and leads her to the pinic.

"I wanted to do something different on our first date." he said.

Hinata blushed.

"By the way you look nice." Sasuke complemented.

His girlfriend blushes more and pokes her fingers together.

"Y-you l-l-look nice too." she says.

He smirks before he leans in and kisses her.

"My mom made us things to eat and she'll kill me if I bring home any." Sasuke tells her.

Hinata giggled.

"Taste this." Sasuke murmured putting a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips.

Hinata takes a bite and licks her lips clean of the chocolate on them.

"Tasty." she says softly.

Sasuke kiss her again and this time pulls her on top of him. Hinata moans into the kiss parting her lips slowly and Sasuke takes this to his adventage and pushies his tongue inside to explore her mouth. There were other people around but Sasuke didn't seem to care.

"Sasuke." Hinata whispers breathlessly againsts his ear.

"Hm." he says rubbing one of his hands through her hair and kisses her again.

"I'm hungry." she says.

He pulls away and looks at her flushed face and red lips before he hears her tummy grumble and she burries her face in his chest. He chuckles at her.

"Ok let's eat." he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I teased her for most of the night, I had taken away her food and fed it to her even though she tried to take it away. Right now we were just laying next to each other her head in my chest and I was running my hand through her hair.

"Sasuke-kun." she says softly.

"Hn." I acknowledged her.

She doesn't say anything and I stop my actions and look down at her and she just stares back at me, i tilted my head down to hers and kiss her again. I can't get enough of her now that she is mine, she tastes so damn good and even if i don't like sweets the chocolate taste good on her lips. She shivers and I pull back looking at her.

"Cold?" I asked

She nodded her head, I picked up my jacket I had at the edge of the sheet and put it around her, she brings it closer to her body and smiles at me.

"Thank you." she says.

I flick her on her nose and she holds it.

"Sasuke-kun." she says.

I smirk.

"That's for forgetting you jacket." I tell her.

"Ino, TenTen and Temari rushed me downstairs when you rang the bell and I forgot it." she says.

I kiss her nose and her face heat up.

"S-Sasuke-kun." she stuttered.

"What?" I asked innocently before I captured her lips.

She moaned into our kiss when I lick her bottom lip and she lets me in but pulls away when they was a big boom to look at the fireworks.

"Surprise." I whispered into her ear.

She smile at me and I hold her close and kisses her cheek as she watch the fireworks.


	7. Choose

Choose

"Good work everyone. The recital is in one week, you girls are working really hard and I'm please. Now go home and get some rest." Jasmine said.

She looked at everyone and when her eyes met Hinata's she smiled brightly, Hinata smiled back with a slight blush.

"Class dismissed." she said and everyone left the room.

When Hinata stepped foot out of the dressing room she was pulled aside and wrapped up in strong arms and was kissed. Shock at first she didn't kiss back but did eventually.

Sasuke let go off her lips and they stared at each other catching their breath.

"Sasuke-kun." she said breathlessly.

Her boyfriend smirked at her looking at her swollen lips and red face.

"Mom wants you over for dinner." he says.

"L-like this?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said kissing her on her fingers.

"Ok." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I parked the car and we got out and walked towards the front door, I entwined my fingers with her and pulled her closer before we entered the house.

"Mom I'm home." I said.

My mom came around the corner smiling when she saw us.

"Hina-chan you made it." she said coming over to us and giving Hinata a hug.

"Hey Mikoto-san." she said softly.

"Mom you're crushing her." I stated bluntly.

My mom smiled and let go of her.

"Sorry Hina-chan dinner isn't ready yet so you guys can go and finished homework or whatever It is you do." mom said smiling at both of us.

"I can help you." Hinata offered.

I pulled her forward.

"Nope you're coming with me." I said.

"Sasuke-kun." she gasped.

I didn't say anything leaving her with mom right now was not a good idea it's going to be bad enough at dinner.

We passed Itachi on the way to my room.

"Hey Sasuke. Hey Hinata." he greeted.

"Hn." I acknowledge him.

"H-hi Itachi-san." she said before I closed the door.

I backed her against the door and she flushed before I crashed my lips onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

They were huddle up on Sasuke bed with Hinata laying on top of him and Sasuke running his fingers through her hair. He had made it into a makeout session once they were in his room but she didn't seem to complain.

"Sasuke-kun." she says.

"Hm." he answers.

Hinata looks up at him and he looks back at her, he dipped his head getting ready to kiss her again and their lips barely touched before the door opened and Itachi stood in the doorway.

"Sasuke…" his brother stopped when he saw the position their were in.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Hinata flushed and hid her face in his chest.

Itachi smirks.

"Mom says dinner's done." he says before he leaves.

Sasuke groans before he looks down at Hinata who was still hiding in his chest and he chuckles.

"He's gone and we better go before my mom comes up." he tells her.

She nods her head and slowly looks up at him.

"It's going to be embarrassing anyways." he said.

They got up and made their way down to the dinning room seeing, Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku.

"So this is the girlfriend I've heard so much about." Fugaku said.

Hinata blushed and Sasuke smacked his forehead.

"Not you to dad." he said.

Fugaku chuckled and turned back to his food.

"Come and eat you two don't let you're food get cold." Sasuke mom chimes and the two teenagers take their seats at the table and start to eat.

"Hina-chan is Sasuke behaving himself?" Mikoto asked.

Hinata looked down.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Sasuke you have a very shy girlfriend." his father said.

"And I like her that way. So shut up dad before she faints." he said.

"Touchy touchy maybe she's making you soft." Fugaku said.

"I am not soft." Sasuke argued.

Fugaku pointed his chopsticks at his youngest some.

"Denial." he said.

Itachi seemed to be enjoying his brother's discomfort and he began to chuckle but shut up when Sasuke glared at him.

"If you boys don't stop I'll make you leave without finishing your food." Mikoto threatened. "And hunnie stop teasing Sasuke and Hina-chan."

"Teasing her no teasing Sasuke yes." her husband corrected.

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm finished can I go now?" he asked.

"No. You have to wait until Hina-chan finishes." his mom answers.

"If you'd notice she is finished and riper than a tomato." Sasuke said.

They all looked over to Hinata and indeed she was finish and her hands were covering her face from embarrassment.

His mom sighed.

"Fine but-' she was cut off.

Sasuke already had Hinata and was out of the dinning room before she could finish.

Hinata giggled as soon as she sat on Sasuke's bed with Sasuke next to her laying his head in her lap. She played with his hair while his eyes were closed, he was slightly frowning.

"They acted weirder that usual." he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When the others came over they told them stories that they didn't need to know about." he said still frowning.

Hinata giggled again.

"You thought they were going to tell me them?" she asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That and show you my baby pictures." he said.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him.

Sasuke got up and pushed her down on the bed and flicked her nose before he smiles at her and lean forward.

"I don't want you seeing them." he said before he kisses her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

"Do you have them?" I asked the boy.

He smirked at me.

"Of cource." he says showing me the bag.

"Good." I say.

"By tomorrow she'll either be expel or heartbroken." he said.

I smiled.

"Either way I always win." I tell him paying him the money up front.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Three more days in this annoying week." TenTen groaned.

Hinata giggled.

"And six hours in this one." Kiba said.

Naruto yawned.

"When is our next day home?" he asked.

"Don't know." Ino said.

Naruto groaned.

"See you guys at lunch." Temari said.

The others nodded before they left.

They walked into homeroom class and took their seats talking.

"So when are you going to do it Sakura?" Karin asked.

Sakura smiled.

"At lunch when no one's going to be looking." she said.

"Then Sasuke will be have to go with you if he wants to keep Hinata here." Karin said.

"Exactly." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>"Hey the police are here!" a girl yelled in the cafeteria.<p>

Everyone shut up.

"Like someone got drugs or something." another girl said running in too.

Everyone in the cafe got up to go and look and saw that police were there searching their lockers and everyone started to whisper.

"Who do you think it is?" someone asked.

"Not me." someone else answered.

The whispers were going back and forth but stopped when the policeman pulled a bag of cocaine out of a locker. Hinata stiffened at Sasuke's side and all her friends looked at her.

"Who's locker is this?" the policeman asked gruffly.

Before Hinata could answer a voice spoke up.

"It's Hinata Hyuga's locker dad." the voice said.

Eyes went both sides to Hinata and to Sakura who was pointing at Hinata.

Sakura's father made his was over to Hinata.

"I want to speak to you." he said.

Hinata gulped and shivered.

"B-but t-that's n-not mine! I-I d-d-don't s-sell d-drugs!" she stammered.

"Then why is this in your locker?" he asked

Hinata shook her head.

"I-I d-don't know." she said.

"Then I have to take you to the principal's office then you have to come with me."he said taking her hand and leading her to Tsunade's office while the others stared.

"Where are you taking her? She didn't do anything! We were with her the whole day." Sasuke said to the police.

Sakura's dad turned to face him.

"Then can you explain why she has cocaine in her locker?" he asked.

"How the fuck I'm I suppose to know that if I was with her!" he said-more like shouted.

"Then I'm taking her." he said before Sasuke could do anything the policeman was on his way to the principal's office and everyone were talking and going back to what they were doing.

"We better go call Neji." Ino said.

They all left but stopped to stare at Sasuke.

"Dude are you coming?" Naruto asked him.

"No." he said curtly.

They all stared at him before they left. Sasuke clenched his fist before he punched a locker.

"Fuck!" he said.

"You know there is a way to get her out of trouble." a voice said to him.

His head whipped around and glared at the pinkheaded girl facing him.

"What do you mean?" he asked his cold glare peircing through her body.

"If you dump her and be with me, I can get her out of of juvy but if you don't bye bye Hinata." she said with a smile.

"You did this?" he asked.

Sakura just smiled.

"Choose one Sasuke-kun at least she be in school not with those criminals." Sakura said.

Sasuke just glared at her.

"If I go with you will you get her out of this shit?" he asked his eyes promising something very horrible if she was lying to him.

"Yes." she said.

"Fine." he said swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"Prove it. Kiss me." she said.

Sasuke pushed her up against the locker and kissed her, there was a gasp behind them and he pulled away from Sakura to stare at Hinata who had tears in her eyes but he didn't do anything to stop them. Hinata turned and hurried out of the school before she saw anything more, Sasuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before he turned back to Sakura.

"You better get her out of this shit." he threatened. "Or...else."

* * *

><p>Two days ago the incident happen, the day after Hinata didn't come school and today was no different, Neji stayed home yesterday with Hinata but today he was at school and a certain Uchiha was on his To Die list. Even though the school had called and say that Hinata was able to come back to school because they had figured out how the cocain got into her locker and who did it the shy ballerina still didn't want to step foot in the school not until she was ready to face everything again.<p>

Now speaking of a certain Uchiha where the is he? The others were with Neji too after Wednesday Sasuke wasn't hanging around with them or talking to them and Neji was itching to break apart of his body for messing with Hinata and a certain pinkhair slut that Ino, Tenten and Temari want to deal with personally. Neji was still locking until he saw him and he ran over to him pushing him into a room and slamming hin against the wall and the others came in to watch.

"Give. Me. One good reason. Why I shouldn't tear you from limb to limb?" Neji asked the raven haired boy.

Sasuke struggled in his hold.

"Easy Neji . It's not like I'm doing this because I want to. Do you think I would actually hurt Hinata like that?" he asked back.

Neji eyes narrowed.

"What the hell is going on then." Neji said a little louder than normal.

"Sakura was the one who set up everything, she said if I date her she'd let Hinata off. What would you have done?" he asked.

"I know there's a reason we hate her so much." Ino said.

"So what the hell are we going to do. Because I'm not going to let Hinata stay heartbroken since she really likes you and you like her too." Neji said.

The girls smile.

"You know when it comes to evil things we're the best at it." Temari said.

"Does anyone has ideas for a prank?" Naruto asked.

"We could do like bridesmaids when they kidnapped her at the wedding and record everything." Ino suggested.

"You girls are taking this way to far." Kiba said.

"No we're not." they sang smiling at them.

"This is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said but he couldn't wait to see how it turned out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

I just hope whatever they're going to do works. Cause I can't be without Hinata...I love her.


	8. I Love You

I Love You

Just like before Sasuke was doing everything to avoid Hinata until the time is right only going to the classes he didn't have Hinata in and Hinata was just avoiding him and everyone. She went to classes and ballet practice and straight home.

"So what are we going to do?" Ino said.

"Well we could just corner her in a room and make her tell the truth plus we'll get to torture her." Temari said.

"You're forgetting that her father is in the police force she just go and complain to him." Sasuke said.

"Not if we do something about that." Tenten said.

"We could just beat her." Temari said.

"Again her fucking father is a policeman!" Sasuke reasoned.

"Do you want to be with Hinata again or what?" Ino asked him.

Sasuke stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Thought so." the blond said with a smile before turning back to TenTen and Temari.

"So we're going to do this tomorrow right?" Tenten asked.

Temari and Ino smile.

"Yep." they said.

"This better work." Sasuke grumbled.

"The recital is this Saturday isn't it?" Kiba asked.

The girls nodded.

"Hina is still at practice right now." Ino said.

"I should go get her." Neji said getting up and leaving.

"Yeah we better go too." Naruto said.

"See ya Sasuke." Kiba said before closing the door.

"You love her don't you." Itachi asked his younger brother.

"Yeah I do." he said.

Itachi smiled.

"Then if she loves you she'll come back." he said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

The day Sasuke came home, he slammed each door in the house that he passed and both me and mom were wondering what happened. Mom even asked where Hinata was. When she asked Sasuke that he looked like if he was going to cry but being a Uchiha he didn't. He told us what happened swearing in most of his sentences making mom scold him afterwards. Sakura Haruno, I never really liked her since she always used to cling onto Sasuke but now she just made me want to kill her. Who stoops that low just for a boy, yeah we're Uchihas I know but that's just not right. I just hope that Sasuke and Hinata get back together because seeing my brother like this is not good. He's going crazy just thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

"Hey Hina!" Ino said when Hinata walked through the door.

Hinata smiled.

"Hi Ino-chan." she greeted.

_She's so sad. _Ino thought sadness in her own eyes before they turned to anger and hatred. _That pink hair bitch is going down._

"So you wanna go do our homework?" she asked.

"Uh sure." she mumbled.

The two girls walked up to her room where Tenten and Temari already were.

Hinata just sat on her bed and took out her homework.

"Hina…" TenTen began.

"Hm." she mumbled.

"How…are you?" she asked.

Hinata looked up her eyes slightly bigger than normal before she lowered them again.

"I…miss him." she said softly.

They all just look at her before they all give her a big girl hug.

"It's ok." Temari said.

"We're going to get her back." Tenten said.

Hinata head snapped up.

"What?" she asked.

They all smiled at her.

"You'll see tomorrow." Temari said.

* * *

><p>The school day went on as it did for the past week neither Sasuke nor Hinata seeing each other and since there was no ballet practice since the recital was tomorrow and Jasmine said that they should rest for it. She was at the park her Ino had told her to meet them their right after school, they had left earlier because 'they had something important to do'. Hinata wondered what it was but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sasuke again and Sakura with Ino, Neji and the others there too.<p>

"Hey Sa-ku-ra." Temari said.

Sakura looked up at them with a scowl on her face.

"What do you guys want. Sasuke-kun is with me can't you guys just except that." she asked.

"You see we would if you didn't blackmail him into dumping Hinata and going with you because you actually knew who put the drugs in her locker and would get her out of trouble if he did." Ino said.

Sakura was shocked for awhile before she recomposed herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied.

Kiba snorted.

"You're such a bitch. Sasuke was happy and you couldn't stand him happy unless he was with you." he said.

"And being daddy's little girl he would believe everything you say because you had the evidence to show it." Tenten said cracking her knucles.

Sakura was beginning to turn pale and she looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun do something." she pleaded with him.

"Why you know all of it is true why don't you just tell them. Besides I can walk whenever I feel like. Hinata if free all the charges are dropped against her so I don't see why I have to pretend to be your boyfriend anymore." Sasuke said getting up.

"Sasuke-kun!" she excalimed.

"Tell them.' he said glaring at her.

"Do you really think I'm scared of you?" she asked.

Sasike, Ino,Temari and TenTen smirked.

"You should be cause daddy won't be able to do anything about it. And besides ho said we were going to beat. We're not stupid." Ino said.

"Ok. So what if I planted the drugs in that bitch's locker. What if I blackmailed Sasuke-kun into dating me. It does't matter because Hinata thinks that Sasuke-kun cheated on her. So either way I win whether I have Sasuke-kun or not." she said smirking.

Ino slapped her.

"You're such a slutty, heartless whore." she said in a low voice glaring at the pink head.

They turned to walk away.

"Oh and Sakura." Ino said.

The said girl glared at her.

"Thanks for the confession." she said smiling before turning back around to walk out of the park.

They walked out of the park and they saw Hinata standing there with her head down, Sasuke stopped in his place and Hinata looked up to meet his gaze.

"We'll give you guys a moment." Neji said walking away and the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

When they were gone I looked back at Hinata and she shifted nervously in her spot looking back down at the ground again.

"I never meant to hurt you." I started.

"I heard." Hinata whispered.

She heard! I took a step in her direction but she didn't move but I saw her tensed just a little.

"So you know everything?" I asked.

Hinata looked at me before nodding her head.

"I-" she cut herself off.

"It's ok. I'll be waiting when you're ready." I said walking passed her but was stopped by her hand.

I turned to stare at her before my eyes closed when she kissed me. God I missed her lips, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and if we were suppose to count how long we were like that it would seem like forever but I didn't care I had her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal<strong>

Everything was in a blur, people rushing everywhere trying to get everything ready for the recital that was in an hour. The school's theatre was going to be packed and it was already crowded.

"Ok is everybody here?" Jasmine asked looking around, her eyes landed on Hinata who seemed happier than she was all week and she smiled.

"Someone's happy." she eased.

Hinata just blushed but said nothing.

"Ok Let's get this show on the road." Jasmine announced.

They all got into position behind the big curtain and when it lifted, the dancing began. There were fve proformances tonight and one particular group of friends just came to see the solo that Hinata was performing.

The third performance had finsihed and the fouth one began but Hinata wasn't in this one, the solo was coming up right after this and it was last one. There was a pause and everything went black and the spotlight came on and in the centre of the stage was Hinata crouched into a ball. The music began and Hinata started to get up and started to dance like she never did before, every move she did was better than she practice, perfect if you wanted a word for it, she performed with all her heat knowing that everyone she loved were watching and knowing her mom was watching from above. She smiled and she glided around the stage, before ending her dance with a spilt her upper body bent forward and her hands out-stretched touching her toes.

There was clapping as the curtain went down and more applause when it came back up with all the dancer on stage bowing and flowers being thrown at their feet. There was a bouquet thrown directly into Hinata hands with a card sticking out of it. She took it out and read it.

_Follow me._

Hinata looked around and saw Sasuke exiting the the theatre and she turned and her toes to go after him. When she got otuside there was another note right by her feet.

_Follow the roses and you'll find me._

Hinata smiled as she looked down at the floor and saw a trail of roses and she followed them. hinata followed the roses until they led her to the roof, it was like deja vu all over again only this time she was the one chasing him up onto the roof. She stepped out looking for him but there was no sign of Sasuke. before she could register what was happening strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you." Sasuke low voice said.

Hinata's heart stopped before it started to pound like it was going to pop out. She turned in his arms to face him her face as scarlet red, she swallowed down the lump in her chest, she was not going to stutter on this sentence.

"I love you too." she said.

Sasuke smiled before he dipped his head to kiss her and she kissed back, it was magical and Sasuke tightened his grip on her deepening the kiss. He felt her lips work their way up into a smile and he couldn't help but smile back.


	9. Future

Future

"Hey Teme!" a blond shouted running up to his friends.

Most of them sighed and Sasuke especially groaned even though they were adults now Naruto was the same loud mouth as ever.

"So where are the girls?" he asked.

"Already at the park." Kiba said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" the blond asked.

"You." most of them said.

The girls were all sitting under a tree, TenTen, Temari and Ino chatting while Hinata was in and out of the conversation reading her book.

"Hina!" Ino shouted.

The said woman looked up at her three best friends.

"Hm." she said.

"How things going at work?" Tenten asked.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing new." she whispered.

Even though she was now a big woman she still spoke softly, maybe that's why those kindergarten kids love her so much.

While she was a teacher, Ino was too busy running a boutique, TenTen working as a Real-estate officer and Temari working as a Nutritionist. The boys weren't doing to bad themselves, Gaara, Kankuro and Shino going overseas to further their education more. Neji and Sasuke owning a business together Hyuga&Uchiha Inc. Naruto becoming a Policeman, Kiba being a vet, Lee a gym teacher and owning his own gym, Shikamaru a Lawyer, Choji a chef and Sai an Art teacher. Life was pretty good for them.

Just then there was a black box in front of Hinata and a beautiful gold ring decorated with three diamonds was all her lavender orbs could see. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Marry me Hinata Hyuga." a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Hinata said not giving it a second thought.

Tears came down her eyes as Sasuke placed the ring on her finger and kissed her with all their friends looking.

"I love you." Sasuke said breathlessly as he pulled away from her smiling.

Hinata smiled back.

"I love you." she whispered.


End file.
